American Fox
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto and Kurama have ended up in late 1800's America. There Naruto is found by Theodore Roosevelt and became his ward. Now years later Naruto becomes a government agent along with Kurama in protecting their new home against threats from other worlds.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

'New York City called the big apple to some and for many immigrants who call it home, the first part of the new land to call home. The city was alive as the new year of 1898 had past a couple of days ago and there was energy in the air. The new governor of New York was busy as he had many plans and ideas to spread. Almost everyone knew of their famous governor a cowboy, and a war hero who lead his Rough Riders during the war in Cuba. He was also well remembered for many ways as New York City Police Commissioner. He had radically reformed the police force which before they were reputed as one of the most corrupt in America. But his iron will leadership of unimpeachable honesty and butting heads till he got his way has changed things. He also made it his habit of walking officers beats late at night and early in the morning to make sure that they were on duty.' (1)

'That's where, I met him and came to know him for those 2 years we walk Mulberry Street.'

"Jacob Riis."

Jacob Riis of the Evening Sun newspaper look up as his name was called. He stop writing in his notebook. Looking up he saw Theodore Roosevelt walking up to him. He gave a smile to his old friend and got up from the chair he was sitting and shook his hand.

"It's been a long time," Jacob said.

"It has," Theodore agreed.

Both of them stood in a building at the new army base that was built near New York City. The base was still being built but enough was built to start moving things in. The building they're in is one of the finish buildings.

"When, I got your letter, I came as soon as, I could," Jacob said.

"I needed someone to help spread the news of the new government department, I created. Named Spookhouse, to handle creatures and other beings or things that find their way to our world. Seeing that everyone now knows about, Kurama there isn't really a point in hiding it. So instead we need the public to be aware of Spookhouse so that when they do see something strange they know who to call to deal with it," Theodore said.

"Well you have made yourself a name with finding Kurama and Naruto at your ranch," Jacob said. "Not to mention how you took Kurama down when you first saw him."

"I only had some rope on me at the time. So, I had to make do," Theodore said remembering how the press went wild once he showed Kurama to them. A horse size fox with 9 tails who can talk wasn't something you see. (2)

"How is he anyways?" Jacob ask.

"The same as always. Foul mouth and still bitter that all of his power he once wielded is gone while he's in our world. As for Naruto he has grown into a fine lad. In fact, he's here and you can see for yourself," Theodore said leading Jacob down the hallway.

"He's here?" Jacob ask.

"Seeing that he came from another world and was raised by myself once he became my ward, he's a good choice to become a member of the department. We're already searching around finding the right people to be recruited. We're looking into every folklore and tales to see if there isn't a grain of turth in it. After all dragons could have been like Kurama who ended up in this world. You never know if it isn't real or not," Theodore said.

"So you're looking into Indian tales as well?" Jacob ask.

"Yes we're looking into that as well," Theodore huffed. (3)

Entering a large room Jacob saw they had entered a workshop, with workers unloading boxes of machine parts. Inside he spotted Naruto who he had recognized by pictures he had seen. He's talking with an older man who he recognized as Nikola Tesla. From what he had learn from newspapers, Naruto's world was advance in many ways to theirs but lacking in others. People like Nikola would visit Naruto just to talk with him about what he remembers about his world and the technology there.

"What you see is just the ground work. We're still building and recuiting. The public should know that there are people who will be watching and searching for beings from other worlds. The members of Spookhouse will find them and contain them. Those who come in peace or an accident as Naruto and Kurama did will be cared for. For those who are a danger to the public at large they will be dealt with," Theodore said to Jacob as they walk deeper into the room.

"You're sounding like you're preparing for war," Jacob said.

"That's because he is," Kurama said poking his head out from behind some crates where he was taking a nap.

"Ah Kurama there you are," Theodore said showing no fear to the horse size talking fox.

"Was taking a nap," Kurama said.

"You were talking about a war?" Jacob ask.

"Yes war with other worlds. Being prepared for it is better then being caught off guard. Seeing how both Kurama and Naruto came here, means that crossing into other worlds is possible. And there would be a world where they have mastered that and be like taking a boat across the sea. We shouldn't just think that they come for war but should it be we'll be ready," Theodore said.

"And there is the world me and the boy came from. Even with so many years have past, they will still be looking for him and me. We're important in that world to do something that only we can. The power of chakra has to be renewed and without us it won't last," Kurama said.

"The world where you had powers?" Jacob ask as they only had stories of the powers that Kurama once wielded to go on.

"Yes and once those ninjas come to this world they be render powerless as me," Kurama said. (4)

"And like him they will learn we're not weak because we don't have chakra," Theodore said with a smirk.

"You got lucky. I was still getting use to my new body," Kurama huffed.

"Really? I remember it differently," Naruto said having finish talking with Tesla who is keeping busy overseeing his machines being unloaded.

"Naruto meet my old friend, Jacob Riis from the Evening Sun," Theodore introduced him.

"My pleasure," Naruto said shaking Jacob's hand.

"So you be helping in this department?" Jacob ask.

"Once we have a solid lead. Me and Kurama here will be sent out to find out if there is something real out there. Kurama will be able to sniff it out and see if it's real or just someone mistaking something for something else," Naruto explained.

"Which you humans often do," Kurama said.

"I wish both of you the best of luck," Jacob said.

"This is our world now and we will protect it," Naruto said. "Better believe it."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - He was a real life Jim Gordon. In fact if he was in Gotham then the city wouldn't need a Batman. In fact he would enjoy fighting the supervillains. That's just the kind of man he was.

2 - In real life he got into a knife fight with a mountain lion and won. A mountain lion doesn't look much but it is still a big cat and much stronger then a human. He is a real life badass and would be able to handle a horse size fox. For a real life badass is always better then a fictional one. Because of the simple fact that one is real and the other is only make believe.

3 - He hated Native Americans in real life but it did improved with time. He like any real life person has his flaws and was a man of his time.

4 - The world that Naruto and Kurama ended up in is like the real world. And no matter how powerful a being is in their universe once they cross into that world they are completely powerless. A god will be mortal and a demon or a monster will look like a demon or a monster but has no powers besides what their bodies can do without powers. So someone with wings can still fly and someone who can breathe underwater can still do it. But other then that nothing else.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

Spookhouse the department of the strange and other worlds protection agency of the United States of America. Opening their doors 2 years ago, the brave men and women who work for the department search and record any strange sightings around the country. Every government office throughout the country pay bounties on any alive or dead creature or object found. With more money for those who bring in creatures alive. Within a few months creatures and items were ship by train to the main branch of Spookhouse. Where they would be look over and if they're the real thing the bounties would be paid.

At his desk, Naruto the top field agent for Spookhouse was busy filing away paperwork for some of the newer collection that have been found. The group has grown since they started searching for more beings like him and Kurama who came from other worlds. Some members are beings from other worlds who found themselves on this world and having no place to go decided to work for Spookhouse. With their help the file room was filled with information and some of the items, ranging from objects and machines found out what they are and what they do. The magical items were useless in this world but the machines ones and others that were powered by some other kind of energy still works.

Naruto look up from his paperwork as Tik-Tok came inside. He's a round-bodied mechanical man made of copper, that runs on clockwork springs which periodically need to be wound, like a wind-up toy or mechanical clock. And he speaks with his mustache which many are still wondering how that works. He was made to be the entire army of the land he came from, which many wonder if Tik-Tok is really that powerful in his world or it's just that peaceful. He was wound down when he was found in the middle of a corn field, he had no idea how he got there. He now serves as a guard at Spookhouse looking after the objects in the vault as some of them are deadly to flesh and blood beings while he's immune.

While their mission is to secure and contain objects and beings from other worlds. They also judge if the being is dangerous or not, if not many end up working with the government. Once news spread out of other world beings freely working with the USA government, beings from other parts of the world began coming to the US. Many countries did have agencies like Spookhouse. But their mission was one of killing and destroying anything that was found. As many orders were started by the church or other faiths. Who saw the beings and objects from other words as the works of the devil and went against everything their faiths stood for.

So now the US is quickly advancing as the other beings from different worlds shared their knowledge with people who are willing to work with them. And not just kill them and destroy their works because of faith. The governments of other countries seeing how advance the United States is becoming thanks to the knowledge the beings from other worlds are giving them, are now trying to reverse centuries of senseless bloodshed. Many beings from other worlds saw the United States as the promise land where they wouldn't be hunted down and killed or be lock up till they died. And the other countries can only look on as the very beings they have long hunted and killed, kick started an entire technological revolution.

Of course once they reach the US they found it wasn't as they pictured it. And the people there weren't as welcoming as some saw them as monsters. But the government was giving them protection and they had gotten use to a giant talking fox, but the old guard are still there set in their ways. But T.R. just butted head head against theirs and his head is made of harder stuff. And with all the advancements being made, there is much money being made as well and cold hard cash made many change their minds or at least kept it to themselves.

"Naruto team 2 has come back and the mission went well, they found the being who is behind the legend of the golem," Tik-Tok said.

"Good, I'll go and see them and meet the new recruit," Naruto said getting up from his desk.

As they walk to the hanger of the base, built for the new aircraft that came with team 2. A crash cause them to stop and see what's going on in one of the rooms. Inside the room they saw a small gremlin like creature and a small girl with blue skin, both are fighting over a mushroom.

The mushroom in question was found in the backyard of a house in New York. It's a strange mushroom with a yellow and brown spot cap, and a white stem with a face on it. It gives off a bright light at night and produces yellow flasks from it's cap that can be made into oil that can be use as fuel. Spores have been collected by mushroom farmers growing more of them, which surprisingly is very easy as the mushroom seem to want to be farm and be used. The first mushroom is being used as a lamp in the office, which is how they're being sold as after it was found they're harmless.

As for the two fighting over the mushroom, the first is Giblet, a small gremlin like creature who was found in a steel mill. His race are called minions who served the Overlord. He was the Forge Master before he ended up in this world. He now helps out in the tool shop.

The girl is Sarah who looks like a human child save for that she has big bright eyes yellow in color and pale blue skin. She calls herself a Godling. She was found living in a swamp down south. She now helps out in dealing with creatures and plants. She's older then she looks and while in her world was a magical being. But in this world her powers are gone and she says she feels weak in this world not as strong as she should be even without her magic. Giblet who is also from a magical world also says he feels weaker too. All the beings who came from magical worlds all agreed on that while in this world they're weaker then they should be. (1)

"What are you two doing?" Naruto ask them getting their attention.

"I want to see what happens if Fanny eats this mushroom," Sarah said.

"And, I don't want that pig rabbit eating my light," Giblet said.

"No you can't feed the mushroom to Fanny Sarah you don't know what will happen," Naruto said. "And it be a waste of a good light mushroom."

"Fine," Sarah said as she left the room followed by her pet Fanny who came out from under a table.

Fanny is a small animal that resemble a cross between a rabbit and a pig. It's small, hairless, nearly blind with a pointed snout for digging. So far it's shown to be harmless and docile omnivore. It was found with a large group of its kind in an old mine. They are now being farmed as they breed quickly and grow fast. While some like Fanny are made into pets as they're easily tamed.

Reaching the hanger Naruto said team 2 standing around talking with the base commander general Conner. He was part of the Rough Riders and stayed in the army and rising to the ranks of general. T.R. who knew what kind of man he is made him into the base commander. As he's reasonable and younger then the other general who could have joined. Seeing that young blood is needed for the new agency not some old man who is set in his ways.

Team 2 is made up of the crew of an alien ship that crash landed on Earth. Their ship while repaired as best as it could be with the tools on hand, could fly but not into space. They joined with Spookhouse as they had no way of calling for help or flying back where they came from. They said they were fleeing from an evil space empire using a hyper drive that goes faster then the speed of light, when a shot from an enemy ship hit it. Causing them to end up on Earth somehow. The star maps they have don't match to the stars around Earth.

The leader of the team is, Talpan Cannm is an alien from a race called the Herglics who evolved from water dwelling mammals. He stands around 10 feet tall and extremely wide with smooth hairless black skin. He breathes from a blowhole on the top of his head. He's much stronger then a human and able to survive underwater for a max of 2 hours before he needs to go up for air.

Velmwala Yamean or just Velma is a near-human race called Zeltrons. She looks human but for her skin with is a light red and blue hair. Her kind produce a potent pheromone that enchance her already attractiveness and like ability to others. She also has limited telepathic ability that allows her to project emotions onto others and allow her to read and even feel emotions of others.

Both of them are from an order called Jedi an order of knights that serve to protect and maintain order. They use the power of the Force, which has many uses as levitation and mind tricks. They also use it to make themselves stronger and faster, along with making their senses stronger allowing them to sense what's going to happen before it happens. They're also armed with an energy weapon called a lightsaber, a weapon with the blade of plasma that can cut through just about anything. Talpan being of immense stature uses what's called a lightclub, that creates a blade of three meters in length. While Velma uses a pair of standard lightsabers.

The rest of the 4 members of the team are the crew of the starship they became apart of after the empire took over. Both of them stayed together after most of their order were slaughtered. They went into hiding and became smugglers doing all kinds of jobs mostly helping with the rebels factions against the empire.

Nueal Balea is a Vurks a tall reptilian humanoid with bulbous dark eyes, sweeping head crest and gray-green, leathery skin. She is able to breathe both water and air. She's the mechanic of the ship and helps in the workshop with the machines that are brought in.

Sual Pong the pilot of the ship and is a Besalisks a multi-armed race. He has four arms and a prominent crest on his head. The females of his kind can have as many as eight arms. He's tall and bulky with a hearty metabolism. He's also a former soldier who's skilled in firearms, he helps in working out how the energy and other high tech weapons found work.

Luma Duan is a Night-Soarer a race of blue skin species with large wings extended from their rib cages and arms making them capable of independent flight like a bat. With him able to fly under his own power he's a big help in missions that needed someone to go in fast and get out before anyone knows what happen.

They also brought a robot called a droid to them. It's an astromech droid with a translator instead of the clicks and bleeps most models use to communicate with. It helps in the upkeep of the ship and helps in translations with beings from other worlds.

And the new recruit is a man made out of stone.

"Naruto there you are," Conner said greeting him. "Let me introduce you to Hardrock."

"Hello Hardrock," Naruto greeted the newest member of Spookhouse.

"Greetings," Hardrock said.

"Welcome to Spookhouse," Naruto said reaching out with his hand which Hardrock took in his and they shook hands.

!

Across the Sea -

In an old manor in the English country side is the HQ of Torchwood. Torchwood is like their American counterpart but unlike the newer agency they deal with beings and objects from other worlds the old way. By killing the beings and destroying the objects, as they followed the old code, with only some beings and objects kept to help them in their mission to protect their world. But seeing how the American's embracing the beings and objects from other worlds and learning from them, is quickly making them very advance in technology. The English government has ordered Torchwood to follow the American example which other countries also are doing.

In his office the leader of Torchwood only known as M sat behind his desk. He didn't like the change in orders in dealing with creatures and objects from other worlds. But seeing how the American's are becoming more powerful thanks to how they deal with theirs, it can't be help. But of course with the beings that are already here and in hiding from them, aren't willingly to help them now. From the reports almost all of them have fled to America sometimes getting on board American ships so that the captain's would take them. As the American government gives out rewards for crews who help beings from others worlds and bringing them to America. There's now an underground railroad in shipping creatures of other worlds to American here and other countries who up to Spookhouse had been hunting and killing them. With the damage long been done agencies like theirs are now searching for new comers who just got to this world.

His door open as Ms. Poppins enters with her report on her mission to Scotland. She carried that umbrella with the penguin head that she's always seen with. Turns out that she found a case of those umbrella with the penguin heads, all of them look like ordinary umbrellas but each one has a hidden device built in them. They range from hidden blades, firearms, to a strange one that has spinning blades on top that allows her to fly. Her umbrellas have been studied to improve on their weapons.

"I have my report on the castle that appeared out of nowhere," Ms. Poppins said handing him her report.

"Alright go ahead," M said as he looks over the report as she told him what she saw on her mission.

"The army had already surrounded the area by the time, I got there. The school appears to be a magic school. It seems something cause it to be transported to our world which at that time there was a magic battle going on between two different groups. The castle is in ruins as the castle was built on top of a large network of caves and tunnels which were strengthen by magic to keep the castle collapsing. Combine with how the castle was built which from what we found by pictures and photos of the castle could have only been held up by magic. Once here it all just collapses onto itself killing almost those who were on it or inside. When the army got there they found only a few survivors. Some human and some non-humans," Ms. Poppins stated.

"And what is the value of this magic school?" M ask.

"Very little besides the fact that some of the surviving humans appear to be from a world like ours but the timeline of their world is ahead of ours. They can give the researchers ideas of how some of what they call the muggle world of theirs works. Those who are magic born on the other hand are completely useless as they were born and raise to pretend that the non magical world doesn't matter to them. Now in our world all their magical skills are now useless. As for the potions that weren't destroyed are now all but poison. One of the survivors a teacher tried a healing potion she had made but ended up killing her. Without magic the potions are now mostly poisons or something else, hard to say as they're still be tested to see if any are useful. The only good thing we can get out of them is some good PR showing that we're helping beings from other worlds now. The non-humans also could prove useful in learning about non-humans," Ms. Poppins said.

"Very well. The army can handle helping with the humans while we'll handle the non-humans," M said.

"I would also like to screen the surviving children. There is room in the Boarding House," Ms. Poppins said.

"Yes the school you setup to handle children who end up in other worlds," M said.

"It might be small now but children from other worlds who find themselves here or children who went to and come back, need someone to properly teach them manners. And once they're properly raised to be proper adults they can be useful agents," Ms. Poppins said.

"Well you did good work with Ms. Liddell," M said. "Go and see which of the children need needs a nanny."

"I do my best," Ms. Poppins said.

"The American's have a head start on us. We need to make sure they don't get too far for us to catch up," M said.

"We just have to have proper manners in dealing with the beings who find themselves here," Ms. Poppins said taking her leave.

"True," M said as it be a long hard road ahead of them, to gain the trust of beings from other worlds.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Beings from magical worlds are weaker then they should be while on the world they found themselves on.

2 - I welcome any ideas you readers might have.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

The Catacombs of Paris, subterranean tunnels that have existed below the city since the times of the Roman Empire. The beings from other worlds found it as a refuse from the humans of this world. One such being found the skull line tunnels to be like being back home. An underground network was created a underground crime ring literately. The leader of the group found as many off-worlders as she could find while remaining undetected from the many groups of humans that hunted and kill their kind. The group dealt in drugs, gambling, brothels and smuggling. They do what they need to survive and gathering as many items they could get their hands on to one day find a way to open a portal to other worlds.

"Spookhouse is really making headlines," Spittor said as he reads the paper. He's a transformed velociraptor by a interdimensional criminal named Argor Zardok. He found himself on this world years ago, and managed to run into his new boss. He being the brains of his old gang managed to maintain his weapon, a tank on his back with various liquids released from nozzles on his hands, tail and mouth.

"They have already managed to gather some impressive number of off-worlders," a woman with cat like features name Polly said. She is a Thundercat who found herself on this world. She like Spittor sat at the big table with the other inner members of the crime ring. All five members are off-worlders with human underlings working for them.

"Well seeing that they're not killing people like us left and right it's no wonder they're growing so big," Bella a perfectly normal woman but for the fact she has a long monkey tail that she can use as a third arm. Her feet also can be used as hands.

"Don't get your hopes up. Been living on this world for a long time now. It's never that easy," Yehama said. He's a 10 foot tall half dragon and half human hybrid. He tells that he was a great dragon coming from the world of their boss. But ending up in this world he was transform into a weak form that is half human. He's still strong and his scales are strong as steel but it only covers his extremities. His stomach, underarms, and face are all much softer and thus vulnerable to attack. He still has his wings and can breath fire but with the humans with inventing guns, he knows he has to be careful.

"These Americans are becoming powerful thanks to working with off-worlders. Which is why the other humans are now trying to lure in other off-worlders to come and work for them and teach them what they know," Lolth former goddess of the Drow said sitting in the big chair. She wore half a mask on her face covering the bandaged part of her head. Like Yehama she too lost almost all of her powers, only thing she has left besides her mind is a limited telepathic ability that allows her to charm those of weak minds and makes them want to follow her. It doesn't work on everyone as her inner circle aren't effected by it, along with some humans and those who are aware of what she's doing to them. She has been living in this world for 4 centuries now. Which worries her, for while she is now a drow in body and they can live for centuries they will feel the effects of old age and death. And in this world where magic and other powers can't work she has no idea how long she has to live.

She also learned that how she acted and did her business while in her world doesn't work well or at all in this one. Just because she's a goddess doesn't mean she's qualified in doing task she had easily done while having her power. And that the first gang she had created after seeing the horrific acts she's willing to do to both her foes and her own people. Deserted not wanting to follow someone like her, and the rest turn on her forcing her to flee. She then tried to set up a cult to create drows out of humans. Which the cult collapses on itself very quickly as unlike before without her powers she couldn't control them and her cult were killed by the hunters when they came for her. Forcing her to once again flee. Learning for her mistakes she is no long an axe crazy crime boss as she learn that her minions would always turn on her as soon as they get a better offer and are no longer afraid of her. (1)

"Should we join them?" Polly ask. "We're down to five now after those hunters raided the safe houses and the gambling den."

"We are just getting by with what we manage to find that works on this world. But now with the humans now paying for off-world objects they're not destroying them anymore. Sooner or later they will find something that will make it very easy for them to handle people like us," Spittor said.

"I'm sure they would love to have us seeing that we're a crime ring and all, killing hundreds of humans and poisoning others with drugs a year," Lolth pointed out. Years of living in this world has changed her as she had to adapt to this world or die like so many others. She's been on this world when it was much like her own world but for the lack of non-humans and magic. But over the centuries she seen them raise to levels she never thought possible without the aid of gods or magic. Then there were those off-worlders who came from worlds that never had magic to begin with and were so advance that their machines would be magic to anyone who saw it. She once had a phaser as that man with the red and black uniform had called it, but whatever powered it had long ago lost its power. The man it came with she had charmed and told her about how humans of his world had flown into the stars and visited other planets and meeting aliens. Now that she was no longer a goddess that she was and even with her long lifespan she saw the effects of aging on her now mortal body. She came to understand why mortals push themselves to make a mark on the world, for they have little time to do it. She remembers too well what happen during the raid that cut down their numbers.

!

Flashback -

Humans soldiers poured into the underground den, they're armed with machines guns and other advance weapons. For these weren't the soldiers of the normal army but for the convert units who track down and exterminate off-worlders. They're armed with weapons that are base on the ones they find that appear on their world. They're lead by a joint task force of both England and France hunters, who had tracked down the off-worlder crime group. The England branch had discovered the hideout and had called the France branch for help. The hunters who hunted off worlders have always worked together when it came to stamping out groups of off-worlders.

Lolth cough as she run out of the smoke, the screams the dying came behind her. Her underground gambling and drug den was going up in smoke, along with her human minions and other off-worlders. She was so careful in her dealings making sure to hide her elf features wearing revealing clothes so that people wouldn't notice that her eyes are red. Which work quite well along with her charm power luring men and women to do her bidding.

"Now a proper lady doesn't run around half naked," a woman said standing down the tunnel. She's dress in what she has seen as the latest fashion from England, reminding her of a nanny for some reason. She held an umbrella in one hand and in the other which cause her to blink, a teacup in the other with a carpet bag slung on her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Lolth ask pointing her gun at her.

"Ms. Poppins," the woman answers as she pointed her umbrella at Lolth, opening it and flames came spitting out of the end of the tip.

Lolth jump backwards as the flames barely miss her causing her to fire her gun wildly. As she is now a drow in body, her eyes can't stand bright lights well even with her exposing herself to the light to get use to it. She got onto her feet and saw her bullets didn't hit the woman at all. She blink even with the flames blinding her there's no way she could have missed a target that close.

"Now, now there be none of that," Ms. Poppins said as she closed her umbrella and took a slip of her tea.

Lolth growled as she throws her spent gun at Ms. Poppins head as she runs at her pulling a knife out. Ms. Poppins spun her umbrella deflecting the thrown gun and then pointed it at Lolth's face spitting out another burst of fire from the end. Lolth scream as part of her face and her hair caught on fire. She rolled on the ground using the dirty muddy water of the tunnel to put out the fire.

"Now just sit still and, I make this quick," Ms. Poppins said as she tested her umbrella and saw it's out of fuel. She finished her tea and threw the cup at Lolth's face as she was getting up, breaking it on impact.

She opens her carpet bag and put away her umbrella which somehow fits inside it, even if it's longer then the bag. She then pulls out another umbrella from the same bag. Lolth for her part was awe struck at the woman who is just a baby compared to her but is treating her like a child trying to fight a adult.

"If you don't want to suffer just let me give you a quick death," Ms. Poppins said.

The tunnel behind her caved open as two soldiers where used a buffer as Walter a green ogre came bursting through. Ms. Poppins seeing a new foe ready to attack, pointed her umbrella at Walter and bullets came flying out of the tip. Lolth seeing her chance made a run for it as Walter dying screams echoed through the tunnel.

!

Present -

"So what do we do?" Yehama ask.

"We wait and see what happens. Besides we don't have anything yet that would allow the humans of this world to overlook what we have done," Lolth said.

"Good point," Spittor said getting what she means. He's smart and all but they already have people like him working for them.

"So lay low and be on the look out for anything that could help us cut a deal with the humans," Polly said.

"We are too few now and the raid has destroyed our business. We're going to have to rebuild and setup shop elsewhere," Bella said. She and Lolth are the only ones left in their group are the only ones who can pass for humans now. Polly could but only when she wear heavy clothes to hide the fact that she has fur covering her body.

"The hunters are still looking for us and with what the American's are doing they're on the look out for any off-worlders. We're going to have to just sit tight till the time is right for us to make our move," Lolth said as they still have money and supplies to last them for a good while. And she want's to make that woman pay for burning her face.

!

In England -

Ms. Poppins step inside the boarder school she's running after being away for so long. Taking in children from different worlds and giving them a new home. The boarder school is also a research facility to deal with the children who went to and came back from other worlds. The scientists working there think that some of the children who went to other worlds are special as in they're able to travel to other worlds at will if they could understand how to. They conduct experiments to see if they have any powers. For many of the children had travel to other worlds when they were in danger, a reflex to save themselves. There are also children who thanks to what they went through while in the other world have gain powers or skills that could prove useful. (2)

"Welcome back, Ms. Poppins," Wally Waldo who ran the school when she isn't around. He's almost always seen wearing his distinctive red and white striped shirt and matching bobble hat. He has a talent to just fade in the background and people to forget that he's there.

"Mr. Waldo how are things while, I was away?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Ms. Bedelia cause a mess again but that's expected," Waldo said.

"She has to stop taking everything so literal," Ms. Poppins said thinking of the cook. Amelia Bedelia a literal minded housekeeper whose failure to understand basic English metaphors leads to much trouble. But being such a good cook, she's been place as the cook for the school.

"How are the children?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"They're doing fine. The youngest are still learning to control themselves and their powers," Waldo said.

"And what of Ms. Liddell and Ms. Longstockings?" Ms. Poppins ask thinking of the two oldest children under her care.

"They're keeping the younger kids in line," Waldo said.

"Tell them to be ready. We're going to have some new children coming here. The children came from a magical school that suddenly appeared in this world. Most of them have no skills besides magical ones that no longer work but there are some who may prove useful," Ms. Poppins said.

"Non-humans?" Waldo ask.

"All human children. I would prefer some non-human children. Most of the off-worlders really need to behave like proper beings," Ms. Poppins said.

"Well you are the best nanny," Waldo said.

"Also you may need to hire some more help. I'll be taking Ms. Liddell and Ms. Longstockings with me," Ms. Poppins said.

"Where?" Waldo ask.

"M wants me to pay a visit to America and give a report on my findings on Spookhouse. I have been wanting to see the child Naruto when, I first heard of him. But my work has always kept me away," Ms. Poppins said.

"Careful he was raised by T.R. after all," Waldo said having read all about the American Lion as some people have come to call him.

"I wish him the best of luck then," Ms. Poppins said as she walks off heading for her room.

"I hope those Americans be ready for her," Waldo said to himself.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Being an ax crazy crime boss won't last long as the crew working for the crime boss will turn on them at the drop of a hat when a better offer is given to them.

2 - Ms. Poppins is running a school like the X-Men from Marvel.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

Naruto waited at the docks of New York City with one of the newer recruits of Spookhouse. They waited for the arrival of a ship coming from England with three members of the counterpart of Spookhouse, Torchwood. The city is rapidly growing and changing with all of the new inventions being made using items and knowledge from other worlds. The other countries are doing their best to catch up by reversing their ways in dealing with people from other worlds.

"Isn't the ship here yet?" Letho Gulet ask as he and Naruto waited in one of the bars that lined the docks.

"The ship should dock within an hour," Naruto said as he and Letho shared a booth eating lunch.

Letho Gulet was originally Letho of Gulet before he joined Spookhouse. He's a Witcher from the school of the viper. Witchers are people who have undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster slayer for hire. Taken in as children, Witchers-to-be are subjected to intense alchemist processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and training from hell, to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman sped, strength or other deadly powers. Most of the recruits die from either training or the process that changes them into Witchers.

According to Letho his world has many different kinds of creatures and monsters from other worlds all living together. Thanks to different worlds coming together in his world and when it ended left many races and other creatures stuck on his world. Which seems to be happening in this world just at a slower pace. Many worlds are being connected to this one by portals that allow people and objects to travel to this one. And there's no way to tell how long it will last.

"Ah the food's here," Letho said as the one of the workers of the inn came over to them with their order.

"Now where's Anne?" Naruto ask looking around for her.

"She ran off somewhere," Letho said digging into his meal.

"Knowing her she'll be trying to find an off worlder," Naruto said.

"Her trying to find an off worlder herself?" Letho ask.

"Well she wants to prove that she can find her own off worlder," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah women around here aren't really expected to be able to handle themselves," Letho said.

"In some places," Naruto said.

"She's going to get herself in trouble one of these days," Letho said.

"Well she just wants to show she can do the job," Naruto said. Spookhouse is one of the few government agencys that hire women to do more then just desk work. "And she has a natch in finding things."

"A deck of cards called Duel Monsters, some strange mirror like disks, a toy gun that can only fire water, and books about a girl falling in love with a vampire, Letho said listing off some of the items she has found.

"Well she works in collecting people and items found by others, giving them the reward money. She likes to look around where she travels seeing if anyone has something that came from another world," Naruto said.

"She just wants to be like you going to places and finding people and objects from other worlds," Letho said.

"True but she isn't trained enough yet," Naruto said as some missions he barely came back alive. So new agents like Anne are train for at least 6 months and have on the job training before they can do field work.

"She isn't really skilled in fighting," Letho said. Since he's already a skilled monster hunter he didn't need that much training.

"Well not melee but she is trained in using a gun," Naruto reminded Letho.

"Those would have made things alot easier back in my world," Letho said before seeing Anne entering the bar. "There she is now."

"I'm back," Anne said as she came up to them dragging a large trunk with her.

"What did you find this time?" Letho ask.

"I found something," Anne said grinning.

"Why does that trunk have air holes?" Naruto ask.

"Did you find an animal?" Letho ask.

"Yes but we can't show him here," Anne said.

"Alright," Naruto said wondering what she found this time.

"Sit down and order something we still have awhile before the boat comes in," Letho said.

"Alright," Anne said as she place the trunk near her keeping a close eye on it. Making the two men wonder what's inside of it.

"And we better just load that into the back of the car," Naruto said.

"Alright he's sleeping anyways," Anne said. Both Naruto and Letho shared a look as they are wondering what's in the trunk.

!

Later -

Ms. Poppin walk down the gangplank followed by two younger women, a blond and a redhead. The first is Ms. Liddell who carried her luggage following her nanny closely behind. She wore a sensible blue cotton dress with a white apron like front on it. She wore her long dirty blonde hair long reaching down her back. She's calm and held her emotions tightly as if she's scared of releasing them. The second was Ms. Longstockings who's getting the stares, as she's carrying the rest of the luggage for her party. The amount of luggage she's carrying looks to be more suited for a full grown adult man then a young woman who is barely into her womanhood. She wore her fiery red hair in braids that are so tightly wound that they stick out sideways from her head. She's dress in a long sleeved red knee length dress with the sleeves rolled up underneath a blue apron with a large yellow pocket in the front. She wore large blue boots, a pair of mismatch color socks one purple and the other strip yellow and red.

"So this is New York?" Ms. Liddell said as she looks over the docks of the city.

"And there are those cars!" Ms. Longstockings said seeing the new transports that have been appearing back in England. (1)

"Don't stare," Ms. Poppins said wanting to make a good impression.

"Yes mam," Ms. Longstockings said.

"Now where is our escort," Ms. Poppins said.

"There to the right," Ms. Liddell said spotting the young man with blonde hair she has seen in the newspapers.

Ms. Poppins led her two charges to the waiting group who are waiting near a car. The car in question is more like a small bus in another world. Two people can sit in the front while the rest sat in the back.

"Had a fun trip?" Naruto ask them holding out his hand.

"It went well," Ms. Poppins said as she took his hand and gave a shake.

"Need help?" Letho ask as Ms. Longstockings walk up to them with a mass of lugages on her.

"Nope," she answers as she easily loads all of the luggage onto the car.

"Your group isn't the only one with odd people," Ms. Liddell said to Letho causing him to feel uneasy. As there's something off about her.

"It will take us about an hour to get to the base," Naruto said as he hope onto the driver seat and Letho ridding shotgun.

"We just have to take in the sights," Ms. Liddell said as their mission isn't just to exchange information but also to get information about how fast the Americans are advancing.

"Just behave yourselves," Ms. Poppins said as she enters the car along with the others. This trip would be interesting to say the least.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Cars back in the early 1900's were a rare sight.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

The USS Constitution is a three-masted, forty-four gunned frigate that was built at the Charles-town Navy Yard in North Boston in 1797. The ship triumphed in sea battles against pirates in the First Barbary War and against the British in the War of 1812. She had eventually earned the nickname "Old Ironsides" for the resilience of her oak hull in combat.

The ship was finally dry-docked and restored in the 1920s, and remained the crown jewel of her eponymous maritime museum in the Boston Naval Shipyard until its destruction in 2077. Sometime between 2077 and 2287, somebody fitted NX-42 rocket engines to both sides of the ship, ran wiring and electronic equipment throughout the ship and installed a radar dish on the main deck. The ship then attempted to take off, but ended up landing on top of the Weatherby Savings & Loan bank, just north of Boston.

The robot crew lead by Captain Ironsides a sentry bot and his officers, Mr. Navigator, Lookout, Bosun all are Mister Handies and First Mate a protectron. With the help of the Sole Survivor the ship along with the robot crew was repaired and able to take off again. But something happen as it was flying through the air, it disappeared in a flash of light and ended up in another world a past one.

In Boston harbor in the naval dry-dock the future USS Constitution is currently being repaired and rearmed. Along with the robot crew who are over 200 years overdue for repairs. Nueal Balea is over seeing the repairs of the robots and the ship along with her astromch droid DR5. Tesla with his research team are looking over all the modifications done to the ship with Sual Pong and Talpan who have seen many ships in their time. The rest of the team are back at home base.

"Those are robots have nuclear power units and self-maintenance modes. They are capable of keeping themselves in working condition or self-diagnostics and are also fully programmed to perform nuclear fuel replacements. Secondary programming handles radiation cleansing after refueling. These robots are in many ways obsolete but in other ways are cutting edge technology," Sual said looking over the robots with Tesla.

"In what way?" Tesla ask.

"For one they're more simple in their designs and operating systems using things that, I have only seen in history vids. Or what you were using before we got here. They also have an incredible amount of redundancy that would explain how they're still up and running after 200 years," Sual said.

"About this nuclear technology?" Tesla ask.

"It's still used but only in some of the most backwater planets. They're all but outlawed and plasma generators are what we use for power. But of course it is a good stepping stone for more advancements. The reason it's all but outlawed in our galaxy is because it deadly to be around it without something made out of lead covering your body for protection. Without it you die from radiation poisoning or die later from cancer that is caused by it. But the people who made this technology knew what they're doing," Sual explains.

"We were in a state of disrepair till the Victor setup the robot workbench to give all of us a good tuneup," Bosun said who now has new arms and replacement armor casing along with all the other crew members. (1)

"It's crude but it does the job. Whoever this Victor is he knows how to build things. The fusion generator he built to add extra power to the ship is something, I can't believe works," Sual said having look over the workbench.

"What about the fusion generator?" Tesla ask.

"He built it using salvage parts and somehow it works," Sual said. "Reverse engineering it could provide power to my ship's power core."

"That's if we can get it off the ship," Tesla said.

"Don't worry that's why Talpan is here," Sual said pointing to said Jedi master using the force to lift the generator off the ship and onto a waiting truck. Talpan and Velmwala are able to use the force but according to them it feels cut off from what it was connected to. There's no light side or dark side to the force anymore it's just a power now and is much weaker then it was before. (2)

Nueal pop out from the underbelly of the ship having been scanning the ship's bottom for any weaknesses. She has check out the engines with their power supply having been cut so there be no accidents. She never seen something like this ship before, a mix of old and new, but there is also the radiation check she needed to do to make sure the craft is safe which the ship past.

"This ship for being as old as it is and surviving a nuclear war is in surprising good shape. But if the ship is to be recommission most of the wood of the ship needs to be replace, there's light radiation that can build up over time," Nueal reported.

"Yes the ship does need repairs and my crew could use the shore leave," Captain Ironsides said.

"You'll get your leave and get yourselves fix up," Theodore Roosevelt said who has been listening in by the vid communication that's been setup in the Whitehouse. As president he couldn't just go to different places whenever he wants to as he has a job to do, but with the new vid screen communication that's been setup he can at least see what's happening and talk to people at the other end. A communication system is already being setup around the world so that different countries could talk to each other in real time so if some trouble starts up people can sit down and talk before things get out of hand.

"Me and my crew could do with some cleaning and an oil bath," Captain Ironsides said.

"Beep beep bep bep," DR5 beeped.

"Yes you're right. We should have all the grime that has built up over the years inside our bodies to be cleaned out," Captain Ironside said understanding what DR5 just beeped.

"How hard would it be to make more robots?" Roosevelt ask.

"The workbench will process all the raw materials and turn them into the parts needed. But its the raw parts that are needed and some of the parts that need to be made first before they can be use. They can only be made after the right tools are made to make the tools to make them," Nueal said.

"Working with Captain Ironside with his crew to base on with DR5, in a few years robots can be made," Tesla said.

"There is also another matter," Roosevelt said. "Captain Ironside how long have you been in this world?"

"4 days," Captain Ironside said.

"Letho did say there is no way to know how long portals from other worlds will last," Talpan said.

"And why this world needs to be ready," Roosevelt said.

!

Spookhouse HQ -

Inside the warehouse part of the base, Letho shook his head as he finally saw what's in the truck Ann had been dragging around. A big white inflatable robot that is very hugable, which is getting the attention of many of the women working around the HQ. As they found the robot name Baymax to be very cute for some reason. Ms. Poppin is standing with him while keeping her two charges Ms. Longstockings, and Ms. Liddell from making fools of themselves. Both of whom wanted to hug the robot as many of the women are doing.

"Baymax cares. That's what he was designed to do. He's a plus-sized inflatable robot's job title is technically Healthcare Companion. With a simple scan, Baymax can detect vital stats, and, given a patient's level of pain, can treat nearly any ailment," Ann explains to Naruto, Velma and Luma.

"I never heard of a inflatable robot before," Velma said.

"I have but they're just simple toys not that," Luma said.

"Well we have some help in the medical wing," Naruto said.

"True but with his effect on some women he'll be a distraction," Ms. Poppin said.

"Yes but... HEY SARAH STOP!" Ann shouted as she runs over to said Godling who is jumping up and down on Baymax's stomach as he lays on his back.

"That looks fun," Ms. Longstocking said staring with bright eyes.

"Yes it does," Ms. Liddell said agreeing.

"You two are too old for that. Plus both of you are too big and heavy to jump on him like that little girl," Ms. Poppin said to them.

"Actually she's much older then she looks. Godlings just look like children, they can live for hundreds of years," Letho spoke up.

"And she still acts like that?" Ms. Poppin ask.

"I know enough about Godlings to know that they just always be like kids. It's just how their race are like," Letho said.

"I hope that the rest of the staff here are more proper in their duties," Ms. Poppin said.

"Well," Naruto began when a loud crash was heard.

Giblet arm with a net came out of a doorway riding on top of a sheep chasing after a strange metal ball with an eye on it and two small red and blue tip magnets on it's sides flying in the air. They run around the room making a mess before heading outside the warehouse. Hardrock came out from the hallway that the chase started from with other staff members armed with nets.

"Giblet let out that magnet thing again," Hardrock said as he and his team went out to catch the magnet creature again.

"There's your answer but we do get the job done," Naruto said.

"Oh," Ms. Poppin said with a sigh. Knowing that this is going to be a long trip.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Someone really should make a mod in Fallout 4 where you can repair the robots in the USS Constitution. Or better yet having the ship be a mode of transport or at least be a mobile base that appears over a landing site on the map that can provide fire support.

2 - Both Jedi's can still use the force but in a much weaker level as the force source isn't there in the universe they're in. No light or dark it's just power now.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

The file room of Spokehouse is run by Nephthys a mummy who is startling well preserved with her skin being a shade of light green and her long black hair still attached to her head. She takes very careful care of herself wrapping her body in black electrical tape, and when she goes out she always wears armor of some kind. While her body can't rot anymore she takes care not to have any damage done to her body as she can't heal anymore on it's own. To regenerate her body she has to eat fresh meat, which is the reason in the world she came from the mindless zombies eat anything alive as it keeps them from rotting and falling apart. (1)

"Hello you must be our guest from England," Nephthys greeted Ms. Poppins and her two wards who are being shown around the base by Anne. She sat at her desk reading field reports of the latest findings and updates.

"You should put on some clothes," Ms. Poppins said as her two wards blushed looking at the strange woman in front of them.

"I do when I go outside," Nephthys said who is only wearing the black tape wrap around her body. "You do know what, I am right?"

"A mummy?" Ms. Liddell ask.

"But she isn't dried up," Ms. Longstocking said.

"I am a mummy. I'm just preserve better then others. Seeing that I am over thousands of years old it's amazing that what you see me as is preserved this well," Nephthys said.

"Well it would help that you don't walk around like this," Anne said who like other women working in Spookhouse couldn't help but feel envy with the kind of body and the way she shows it off.

"I am dead after all and this helps keeps me preserve," Nephthys said.

"Don't you eat raw meat to regenerate your body?" Anne ask.

"Yes but only when my body is damage," Nephthys said.

"Are there more like you around here?" Ms. Longstocking ask.

"Many of us Out Worlders who made ourselves known to Spookhouse ended up working with them. For the ones who aren't humans or can't pass ourselves off as ones," Nephthys said.

"From what, I have heard from others. I'm glad that, I only woke up after Spookhouse made itself known and offer a reward for anyone who bring beings like me in alive," a new male voice spoke up.

Turning to the doorway they saw a mammoth. A small mammoth who stands on all fours 10 tall and has brownish orange fur, who wave to them with his trunk. The Ms. Poppins and her two wards turn to Anne and Nephthys for answers.

"Yes there is a mammoth in the room. His name is Phil, who can speak perfect English and comes from a surprisingly sophisticated tribe of mammoth scientist/engineers. He fell into a glacier and only woke up when he was found by some miners up north in a block of ice," Nephthys explains.

"Turns out mammoths of his subspecies were all trained science teachers who spoke perfect American English. Who knew?" Anne said.

"Wait you're the mammoth from those books... Ice Age Adventures of Cro, who lived in Woollyville with his fellow mammoths and his Cro-Magnon friend Cro who lives with a family of Neanderthals," Ms. Longstockings said.

"I made a book series of all the adventures I had with my friends," Phil said.

"Many of the younger children like your books," Ms. Liddell.

"That's nice," Phil said.

"You're a science teacher?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"All of my kind loved to work out problems. And, I must say you humans have really come a long way from my time. Cro and the others only needed to know enough to survive but with you modern humans without having to worry about if you be able to survive to the next day, have come a long way. I just wish, I could use some of those machines but they're not made for a trunk," Phil said waving his trunk around. "We mammoths could only do so much with what we had to work with, rocks and wood were all that we could use as building tools. But of course if we did had anything like what you have today we couldn't really maintain it."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Liddell ask.

"The reason why besides the fact that there are groups out there who go out and hunt down anything out world in nature, that there haven't been much advancements as there should had been. Not with all the stuff that show up, not to mention people who actually know how they work or how to built them. The simple fact is without an advanced societal infrastructure to support them not to mention a mindset of the culture of the time where new inventions would take on. Many inventions would never take off besides a gimmick for something, I learn that stream power was known back in the classic Greek age but no one back then saw how it could be used as a power source. I guess instead of spreading out ideas, the humans of the past just horded everything and when those who had the knowledge died so did what they knew. Which is a good thing that, I woke up here in this time where you humans can see it's better to spread knowledge around instead of just hording it all and it be forgotten about," Phil explains. (2)

"That reminds me. How much of the stuff your group has collected over the years even still work or if anyone even remembers what they even do?" Nephthys ask.

"Well with you Americans advancing so fast. We have been checking up on all that we have collected," Ms Poppins said. In truth all of the groups that use to hunt down beings and objects from other worlds, have been falling over themselves trying to catch up with Spookhouse. Many of the objects that have been gathered over the centuries are either rusted, whatever powered them long ago ran out or the fuel just went bad, or are just too old to work anymore. The Torchwood research and engineering department are doing what they could in looking through old notebooks and taking apart the machines they have collected. While some of the items like the guns and vehicles could be reverse engineered, the more advanced devices can't be duplicated because the composites, chemicals, or specific materials can't be manufactured with what they currently have.

"You Americans do have aliens helping you with their ship equipments," Ms. Longstockings said.

She and the others remembered when news broke out about how a alien ship had landed in America. The first Tesla Tower that was built gave off the same energy that in the aliens home galaxy is what they use as a landing beacon. Which made many wonder if they're from another universe or really from another galaxy in this one. That question is the reason why many governments crack down on the different groups that hunted down out worlders and objects to stop what they're doing and follow the Americans example in advancing their culture and technology. The book 'The War Of The Worlds' having come out a few years ago gave the ones who read it an idea of what an invasion could be like. But the aliens who are now working with Spookhouse, said that kind of invasion in the book, usually doesn't happen, as many invasions if they didn't care about leaving cities intact would just fire down on the planet from space, especially if said planet doesn't have any spaceships or a way to fight back against a flying foe.

Many of the technology that the groups had managed to make crude versions of, had been horded to only those in their different groups who only care that they work. Because of that many of the devices they use, nobody's really sure how they work anymore. There were some people who knew but kept it to themselves, as many were from other worlds and know that the only reason why they're being kept alive was because of what they knew, and in the end thanks to one thing or another no one knows how the tech works and how to improve it. It only now that the governments of the countries the different groups operate in, bringing in teams of researchers and engineers that all the technology that have been stored in their vaults for centuries that they're beginning to understand what they have.

Of course there were shortcomings as unlike Spookhouse with out worlders who actually know how many of the technology do and some how they work, many of the researchers and engineers had to guess what many of the objects in the vaults do. There are human off worlders but it seems that many who appeared in Europe came from magical worlds and there are some machines that seem to come from worlds that have a completely different laws of physics. There have been more then one tale of a group of hunters finding a robot who was crush by it's own weight or instead of moving at lightning speed that the ones inside of the robot said it could, they move as hulking slow behemoths. That's if they could move at all, many of the robots found are either badly damaged or simply won't work. Which is a good thing as a giant war machine would only caused trouble. Most of them had been salvaged and melted down for their metals. (3)

"Well your group or another must had come across something like that before. A big event where a ship or even a piece of land suddenly appeared out of nowhere with people who came along for the ride," Anne said.

"There was that place with those giant bugs," Ms. Liddell said. "Of course all of them died soon afterwords." (4)

"Most of our big events as you put it are from worlds with magic or something like that which in our world doesn't work. Every now and then we have someone from a future world but often from a different timeline as some have called it," Ms. Poppins said before looking at Nephthys. "We recently had a school a magical one appeared in Scotland. While most of the children lived in their closed off magic world there are some who lived in as they called it muggle world. Have there been any people from a future appearing around here?"

"Here's a report of an elderly woman who claims to have come from the future. Her name is Vicky who said she was baby sitting a kid name Timmy when she suddenly found herself in a western boom town called Copper Mill. She got into trouble with the towns people there and she ended up working in the whorehouse at the age of 14. And stayed in the town long after most of the others left after the copper mine run empty as she didn't had anywhere else to go. She's in her 70's now and it's hard for anyone to get a straight answer from her," Nephthys said reading a report on her desk.

"Yes many of ours are either dead or are just too old to remember much anymore," Ms. Poppins said.

"There are many stories like that. There's a Nanette Namoir who found herself on the streets and ended up in a mental ward. A body of a young woman name Connie D'Amico who was rape and killed and was found with a ID card with her picture on it and dated 2009. A man name Johnny Test who is serving time in prison after he was caught stealing, claims to ended up in our world after one of his sister's inventions took him here after he in his words, 'borrowed it' for a joy ride as he called it and been stuck here for years. There's also was a man claiming from the future name Vic Mackey showed up in California during the gold rush days. He was found dead having been strip naked in an alleyway. A young Chinese girl name Jade Chan was found wandering the desert in Mexico. She got our attention because of the clothes she wore and the items she had on her when she was found. But she somehow managed to escape and the agents with her are searching for her. Many of the off worlders we run into seem to have the strange idea that no matter what they do they would always win or get out of trouble for some reason," Anne said.

"We have things happen like that too. A young man claim to be king of the Iron Throne name Joffrey appeared in London. He had the nerve to try to get people to obey him because of that alone. He was beaten and rob by some street kids, leaving him naked in an alleyway. He ended up in a poor house where he later died after being rape by some of the men. Then there was a Ramsay Bolton who claim to be a lord with an army of men who look to be right out of the dark ages and armed with swords and shields. They rampaged through Belgium before the army was called in and they were slaughtered. And there have been so many people who claim to be powerful magic casters and were killed. Then there are the non-humans who seen to think that we humans of this world would be easy as the ones they're use to," Ms. Poppins said.

"That's sadly true even around here. Some of the non-humans are just asking for someone to kill them with how they act. There was a human like lemon man appear who screamed at people till he was killed and body chop up. It turns out he's made out of lemon candy. And a strange creature who called itself The Duchess and a yellow creature name Bendy both of them ended up being killed by an angry mob. The Duchess for treating everyone badly and expecting them to wait on her hand and foot, and Bendy for causing trouble and trying to frame others for what he did," Phil said.

"So mostly you people have to deal with people from fantasy worlds?" Anne ask.

"It seems that some out worlders are more likely to appear in a certain region of the world then others. Like there were a band of mercenaries calling themselves the Hawks lead by a man name Griffen that suddenly appeared in France during the revolution. They ran wild till they were all slaughtered by the France Army," Ms. Poppins said.

"Weren't there a group of human size faeries that appeared during that time?" Nephthys ask.

"Yes two groups in fact. The Winxs and Witch, both of them made up of young women who have wings on their backs and dress in revealing clothes during the France revolution a time of chaos. The Winxs ended up being used by soldiers for their pleasure and the Witch girls ended up being sold as sex slaves. They like all the other beings from magic world ended up losing all of their magic... well there are some who have retain some abilities but they're no where as powerful as they use to be," Ms. Poppins said.

"You should have seen what Velma was wearing when she first showed up. You think what, I wear is bad. What she was wearing would be little more then underwear," Nephthys said.

"It was an issue and it took her awhile to learn how to act around here," Anne said blushing as she remembers what Velma was like when she first landed. After much work they finally got Velma to wear clothes that cover her up more, even if she wears men clothes that... still hugs her body.

"Turns out her race the Zeltrons have a free love culture. Zeltron culture is highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in their galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. They were also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Their Elixir of Infatuation was notorious for its powerful amorous effects. Zeltrons are known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols. Zeltrons are often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their homeworld of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. Though their first inclination was to love, if pushed to do so, Zeltrons could prove to be formidable warriors. And lucky Velma with her training as a Jedi keeps better control of herself then many others of her race," Phil said remembering reading the codex of races on the ship that Velma and her crew mates came on.

"Different races, different cultures," Ms. Poppins said glancing at her two wards. Making a note to make sure they're not alone with Velma and giving them ideas.

"We get plenty of humans from a world whose culture are very different from ours. Like that man who comes from a future world where someone name Big Brother is always watching," Ms. Longstockings said.

"Don't forget that new girl with the pink hair Louise who is a noble in her magic world and still thinks that she can do as she wants," Ms. Liddell said.

"We get that too around here. But mostly we get people from a future world setting of what America could be. And more then a few teachers," Anne said.

"What do they teach?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Well that's a problem as many of them are just bad teachers. I don't mean they can't teach, I mean they're just bad. There's a white male who called himself Coach Buzzcut appeared in Texas and became a teacher there. Who was then arrested and jailed after he was beaten by angry parents, after he was discovered having students beat up another student. A teacher name Mrs. Grimley tried to adjust and got a teaching job but was soon fired as students refuse to go to school because of her and ended up working as a whore because no one wanted her for anything else. But she was found dead before Spookhouse got started, most likely from someone who wanted to get back at her. Which happen to a Mr. Lancer who was found dead after making himself the most hated man in the town he found himself in," Phil said.

"We seem to get many people who seem to be able to get away acting anyway they want in their world. Only to learn the hard way people won't just turn the other cheek around here," Anne said.

"That's a lesson many out worlders learn the hard way," Ms. Poppins agreed.

"Are there any families that appeared?" Ms. Longstocking ask.

"There's a man name Malcolm who claimed that he and his family were transported along with their house to an empty field in the great plains. He said that he and his family had to stay put as the family car was broken when they found themselves in our world. After several weeks of them trying to survive without running water or power he had gotten sick of them mistreating him. As he explain things he was the lightning rod that his family used to place all of their stress on. He pack his things and gathered as much food and water as he could carry in a old toy wagon and his school backpack. He walk for several days till he came across some train tracks and walk along them till a passing train found him and gave him a lift to the nearest town. It happen about 20 years ago and he only told one of the field agents about it after Spookhouse opens it doors. We sent agents to see if they could find the house and all they found was burnt remains of a house and some odd objects around," Nephthys said.

"Don't forget what happen in Rhode Island last year," Phil said.

"What happen?" Ms. Liddel ask.

"A nightmare. There was a report about a house suddenly just appearing out of nowhere in the town of Calment, Rhode Island. There was a family of 5 along with a white dog that walk and talk like a human. The Griffin family had no idea how they got there and the townspeople of the nearby town, lynch almost all of them after the father of the family somehow destroyed most of the town. The only survivor is the daughter the eldest of the children who had been out of the house at the time. Agents managed to grab her before the townspeople got to her. She's now working in the research wing. She came from a future time and is helpful in explaining how some of the things we have gathered works," Anne said. (5)

"I would like to meet her," Ms. Poppins said. One of the reasons why she came here is to compare notes of what they managed to learn from some of the people from the future, to what the people from the future found by Spookhouse knows. With that kind of knowledge they could prevent two world wars.

"There's also someone here who would like to go with you when you return to England," Phil said as he turns around and gave a elephant cry with his trunk in the hallway.

"Who?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Don't be shy," Phil said as he waves in a small brown bear who's walking on two legs, wearing a blue overcoat and a red hat.

"Hello, I'm Paddington Bear," said bear said surprising the 3 English women.

!

In Australia -

The Wasteland is a vast arid area in the Australian wilderness. Once known as The Outback, it was present long before the collapse of Western civilization and prevails thereafter, as unforgiving and relentless as ever. Once remote and empty, the area has seen increased interest following the event known to some as the pox-eclipse and has become far more populated. Initially it attracted vast numbers of biker gangs, many of whom saw the lawlessness of this new frontier appealing; its simple inhabitants amiable, gullible and expendable - and their possessions easy to loot.

As time went on and as more people fled the cities, tribes sprung up; some factions were benevolent and others less so, with gangs evolving into vicious marauders. The war between the tribe of the Oil Refinery led by Papagallo against the Lord Humungus's marauders played a pivotal role in the politics of that region of the wasteland. Exploiting the natural resources and being in possession of these valuable commodities dominated the share of power in the desolate land.

Chumbucket was a blackfinger, a term used to describe those who have an innate understanding of how engines and other mechanical devices work similar to the term grease monkey in the United States. He was working with other mechanics in the engine bays in Gastown, repairing all of the war vehicles for parties that go out and scout the Wasteland for resources. After having a dream he became religiously obsessed with building his Magnum Opus - the fastest, most powerful car in The Wasteland.

He started pilfering from the engine bays, hiding items for his vehicle in his little bunk. His obsession has caused him plenty of trouble. One day he was found out and would have been killed if it weren't for his executioners that wanted to toy with him beforehand. He took advantage of the situation and escaped Gas Town. Chumbucket has since been living in the Wasteland as a wandering artisan of sorts. Being an extremely skilled mechanic, he has built a reputation for himself having made contacts with the nearby chieftains known as Jeet and Gutgash. Even though he's a bit of a bizarre hermit, people will need him every now and then, so they don't kill him. He owns a makeshift garage inside of an abandoned ship in a region known as The Outer graves.

That was still by some unknown event he and his ship suddenly found themselves in the past during the wet season. For the first time he felt rain and feasted on meat from those hopping animals that he only seen in a few old pictures of the before times. Then the Australia version of Spookhouse, Out-Rangers found out about him from the people who saw him driving around on his buggy. Chumbucket is now heading for the new HQ of the Out-Rangers where his skills with machines would be put to good use.

Chumbucket isn't the only one from a post-apocalypse world as a settlement was found about a year after Spookhouse was formed and the Out-Rangers got started. The settlement was called Rustbowl and had a good thing going for it before it was largely abandon after the well ran dry. The biodome a green house that grew the food in the hostile environment of the wasteland, with a windmill that pump water from deep within the earth. Was the heart of the settlement but then the water simply ran out and the settlement died. And when the Out-Rangers discovered it, there were only 9 people left in the entire settlement.

The settlement turn out to be treasure trove in knowledge that were found in the abandon lab, which use to be the center of learning before the water ran out. The lab was where former professors and scientists search for buried knowledge of past civilzation and where new technologies were developed to help improve the lives of the people in the settlement and optimize production. Then there were the production buildings. The metal foundry a huge crucible used to melt collected scrap to produce new metals and the plastic foundry where the collected plastic trash were recycled. Both buildings prove to be a great source of information in metal smelting and making plastic. The digestion tower where organic waste is anaerobically digested under controlled conditions for the production of biogas. After filtering it and collected in large leather gas balloon, are then stored in gas canisters. Then there is the arsenal where the soldiers of the settlement use to be trained at and the equipments. While most of the weapons were taken when the settlement was largely abandon there were still some rusted and broken weapons that couldn't be use anymore and ones that had no more bullets left that gunsmiths are studying.

Many of the out worlders they been finding are from a world that has fallen to ruins. There was the group of raiders attacking a port town before being either killed or arrested. They called themselves smokers and had never seen dry land before. Then there are the two children, Miku and her younger brother Taku who were on a motorboat. A young girl name Merryn who was found in a makeshift submarine. A small robot name Wally found in the middle of the desert along with what looks like part of a city covered in trash. Agents are still shifting through the trash piles to see if there's anything useful.

The Out-Rangers are still new and are still gathering information and recruiting agents. Leading the Out-Rangers is a man name Frederick Bishop a veteran Australian trooper in the ANZAC. He was pick to be the commander and followed the lead of the Americans in offering a reward for anyone who brings in a object from another world in or bringing someone from another world alive in. Word spread around fast thanks to sailors talking about Australia offering reward money like the Americans for beings and objects from other worlds. Which is how Australian became a safe port for beings from other worlds who aren't about to trust the very same people who were hunting them down a few years ago.

Then a few days ago some hunters found something big. A large underground complex built out of an old mine, that became the HQ for the Australian Resistance from a future timeline. The leader of the group, Nick Tyree leads his band of fighters numbering only 103 in all. He said there are other bases as they have to spread themselves out so that if a group is found out and destroyed it wouldn't bring the whole resistance down. They also brought with them their advance technology and weapons, with some of the fighters having worked in factories or picked up the skills in repairing the machines they have. While some of the technology would take years to reproduce with the state of the current technology of the early 1900's, but with people and knowledge found in the computers. They can make great leaps forward as they wouldn't have to figure out on their own how many of the things works or how they're made.

But the greatest technology that they brought with them are the Exo-frames or E-frames for short. They were created by humans in their effort to terraform and colonize Venus and Mars and to protect themselves from any possible aggression from outside of the Solar System. They can be thus divided into two main categories civilian and military models. However, since the Neosapien War that followed the Second Neosapien Revolt, nearly all E-frames in the base are battle machines or ones modified for battle.

Originally, all E-frames were humanoid exoskeletons (hence the name), but after several decades of extensive development non-humanoid E-frames vehicles based on the same technologies have been introduced. By the time of the Second Neosapien Revolt, all machines steered directly by one or two pilots were considered E-Frames, regardless of their type, purpose or design: walkers, tanks, space fighters, bulldozers, etc. A common feature of all E-frames is a sophisticated neural interface that backups "normal" manual steering: each pilot had to undergo surgical implantation of a "cyber socket" to the back of one's neck that allowed direct control over the E-frame via a "cyber jack". Since the brain patterns of humans and Neosapiens are slightly different, E-frame interface has to be reconfigured depending on the genetic race of the pilot. All E-frames are powered by fusion packs. Civilian fusion packs generate much less power than military ones, while the latter are (if intelligently applied) a potentially devastating explosive.

The Neosapiens that Tyree's group were fighting against, were created as a work force by the humans of their time and world. They're visually resemble seven to nine feet tall Terrans with pale blue skin. They have four fingers, including two opposing thumbs, on each hand, and four toes on each foot. Completely hairless, they also have a brightly colored tattoo, a so-called brood mark, on their foreheads, which denotes what brood they were created in. The brood mark is unique for every Neosapien and helps to distinguish them from each other, since their visual appearance doesn't vary as much as humans generally do. Although there are Neosapiens of both genders, they are reproduced only by batched cloning in a brood chamber. They are incapable of sexual reproduction, and are in fact bred to be sterile by the Terrans in an unsuccessful attempt to control them.

Neosapiens are physically far superior to Terrans. They can breathe in far thinner atmospheres, with a much higher carbon dioxide and volcanic gases content (which again makes sense for a race designed to work on Mars). They have greater strength, speed, stamina, hearing, and vision, though the latter also makes them more vulnerable to flash grenades. In addition, they require very little food, have no need to sleep, and have a much greater life expectancy than Terrans. Indeed, Neosapiens have been genetically optimized in virtually every bodily attribute. Neosapiens' enhanced mental abilities manifest themselves in a greater predisposition to logical conclusions and an Eidetic memory. On the other hand, they are burdened by a lack of creativity and imagination, which makes them vulnerable to irrational or illogical military tactics and much less flexible than Terrans once they make a decision.

The resistance base is being rebuilt as an army base and research center. The base would become the HQ for the Out-Rangers and where beings and objects from other worlds would be kept. Like the Americans the Australia enjoyed not having a long history of groups hunting down and killing beings from other worlds. Which cause many of the beings from other worlds in Asia to head for Australia as it's closer and sometimes safer to get to then America. The Australian government is keeping a tight lid on what was discovered till the time is right to reveal it to the world. They have learn much of the history of the future world's past that the humans came from and in the long run for humans to survive they have to look to the stars.

!

Russia -

Mother Talzin is a Dathomirian female who lived during the final decades of the Galactic Republic's reign and became a formidable figure of power during the Clone Wars. On her homeworld of Dathomir, Talzin lived as a shaman and Clan Mother of the Nightsisters a coven of Force-sensitive witches who used magicks to manipulate the wilderness around them and rule their male counterparts, the Nightbrothers. Talzin's expertise in magicks was significant enough to attract the attention of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, who came to Dathomir ostensibly to trade dark side Force teachings with Talzin and take her as his own Sith apprentice. Instead, the Sith Lord abducted Talzin's son Maul and took him as an apprentice in her place. Years later he was presumed dead at the Battle of Naboo after sustaining mortal injuries, but his strength in the dark side allowed him to remain just barely alive. Although Talzin was aware of Maul's incredible survival, she was unable to rescue him and thus remained on Dathomir to plot her revenge against Sidious and his Sith.

When the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems erupted ten years later, Talzin gained galactic notoriety by selling the services of the Nightsisters as assassins and mercenaries. In the midst of the Clone Wars, Talzin began targeting Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy and the newest apprentice of Lord Sidious. Asajj Ventress, a Nightsister-turned-Sith apprentice, had been betrayed by Dooku and returned to Dathomir to seek Talzin's help in exacting revenge. Although their early attempts to assassinate Dooku failed, Talzin had a long-term plan for the Sith Lord's demise: she would provide Dooku with a new apprentice in the form of the Nightbrother Savage Opress, who was also one of Talzin's children. Opress was Maul's biological brother and, after falling under the influence of her magick, became completely loyal to his mother and was hidden in the ranks of the Sith. Ultimately, both Ventress and Opress proved unable to kill the Count and were forced to seek refuge with Talzin once more. While she tasked Opress with locating Maul somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories, she welcomed Ventress back to Dathomir as a full member of the Nightsisters. The world was invaded by Dooku's droid armies shortly thereafter and nearly all of the Nightsisters were wiped out by the Confederate General Grievous and his forces, with the exception of Ventress and Talzin herself. Weakened, the elder Nightsister fled into the spirit world to survive. Shortly after the massacre, Opress returned to Dathomir having successfully retrieved a crazed and crippled Maul. Using what magicks she had left, Talzin reconstructed her son and restored his broken mind.

The act of restoring Maul forced Talzin to surrender her physical body to the Spirit Realm, but her son pledged to carry her torch of vengeance in a quest to draw out and kill Dooku and Sidious. Maul and Opress did succeed in forming the Shadow Collective as a power base but were quickly found and defeated by Darth Sidious himself. Maul was captured and Opress was killed, effectively halting Talzin's plans for revenge. In the interim, she undertook a scheme to absorb raw Force energy from the Dagoyan Masters of Bardotta. Her manipulation of Bardotta's Frangawl Cult, who revered her as the Great Mother, resulted in the successful abduction and absorption of nearly all the Masters, but the plan was derailed when Jedi Master Mace Windu and Representative Jar Jar Binks interfered with Talzin's attempt to absorb Bardotta's Queen Julia on the moon Zardossa Stix. Talzin was again forced into the Spirit Realm, but was presented with a final chance at escape and revenge when Maul was freed from Sidious's grasp and began plotting with his mother to capture and kill Dooku to draw out Sidious. Maul succeeded in capturing Dooku and transported him back to the heart of Talzin's power on Dathomir, where his mother possessed the Count's body and nearly killed him. The torture of Dooku gave the Nightsister enough strength to return to the physical realm, but her ritual was again interrupted, this time by Grievous and Darth Sidious, who had come to end Talzin's threat once and for all. Despite her return to the material world during the skirmish, Talzin was unsuccessful in killing Dooku and was unable to withstand the might of two Sith Lords and their cyborg general. She sent Maul to safety before facing Grievous, they fought with her being beaten and before the final blow could be struck, a rip in the force open in front of her. Talzin seeing her chance leap into the portal where she awoke to find herself in a forest.

For centuries she has been living in this world she found herself in and becoming a legend. Baba Yaga was what the humans that live on this world called her. The force on this world is strange, it wasn't like as she remembers back in her world. There's no light or dark it's just energy, power to be used as seen fit by the one who uses it. Using her power she drew others like her who came from other worlds like she did, learning much from the ones with useful knowledge and skills. They stayed in the forest and mountains as there are groups hunting beings like them. The humans and the ones who can pass as ones were the ones who got the supplies they needed from villages. Talzin over the years learn how to use the force to sense beings and objects from other worlds. Allowing her group to grow and gather items that could be transported with them. That's how Talzin found what would become her groups stronghold, when she sense a large tear opening in the force in the mountains.

In the mountains she and her group found a grand military fortress, name Groznyj Grad. The fortress was largely abandon with many of the personal being off the base when it was transported to this world. The fortress was also half destroyed by the base commander Volgin in a giant war machine. But what was left was a treasure trove of weapons and supplies ahead of the technology level of the world of that time. She learned about the fortress by using her power over their weak minds.

The fortress was created through Volgin's use of the Philosophers' Legacy which is a vast sum of money that was gathered together during that world's last war. And while parts of the fortress was in ruins or damaged, there was enough left to rebuild. Which they did and with the weapons and supplies still intact, created a safe haven for any out worlder who found themselves in or near Russia. Talzin made deals with villages near the fortress to supply them with food and supplies, in exchange for aid from anything from healing, repairs, or defending them from bandits.

The out worlders who found themselves in need would be welcome to Groznyj Grad. But the out worlders who came to the fortress quickly learn that while out worlders are welcome, there's a price to pay. You either have the knowledge and skills to help keep the base up and running or you be place as unskilled labor. Some of the people couldn't handle the fact that their hard earn skills, from magic that no longer works, spirit power that doesn't work either, or having gotten use to others doing the work needed to allow them to do things like pilot a giant war machine or be in power armor. Many of the people who use to be either been well known in their worlds or known for their fighting abilities using war machines, found that they didn't had the skills to maintain their equipments or the skills or knowledge to make it. Those who could still fight were retrained by the ones who know how to fight with the equipments at hand.

That's how they lived for years till news reached her ears that the current emperor Nicholas II of Russia, was requesting to speak with her. It seems that with how much the Americans were advancing, all the other countries were reversing on what they use do or allowed to happen. She met with him in the spot in the forest where she had met with past rulers of Russia when they needed her aide. Agreements and deals were made, in exchange for knowledge and people who knew how to build advance machines, Groznyj Grad would be supplied and be a place for people from other worlds to be place in if they couldn't fit into Russia. Talzin and her group would be working with the Russia government from now on, which she is pleased with. She has many plans in the works and with her long lifespan thanks to her race and the force, she can afford to wait.

Then she felt a large tear in the force, right under Moscow. Spending word and a team to aid the search, they found what came through the void from another world. Parts of a vast tunnel systems with a underground city name Polis, made up of people who survived a nuclear war. Polis is formed by the Arbatskaya, Alexandrovsky Sad, Biblioteka Lenina and Borovitskaya stations. Above ground is the Moscow State Library, formally known as Lenin Library. Throughout the Metro, Polis is known as a station with wealth and power. The platforms which encompass Polis seem to have been taken up with various machinery, with near building-like structures taking the place of housing. There is a hierarchy consisting of the Shudra, who are the servants, the Vashiya, a group of dedicated Polis merchants, Kshatriya, the former Russian Army, special forces, and Government agents who make up the defense force, and finally Brahmins, who are the pre-war scientists, teachers, and other important keepers of knowledge. Every individual in Polis decide which caste they want to enter when they turn 18. The four stations denominate the four groups and separate them. The Brahmin are known to pay great amounts for Stalkers to go to the Library to collect books.

Polis is a unique city-state of the Metro. Only there do the keepers of old pre-war knowledge remain in substantial quantity. All scientific knowledge became useless for other Metro states, as they slowly descended into the abyss of chaos and ignorance. Scientists from everywhere, where their skills were useless, came to Polis. Only there could one meet elderly professors from pre-war universities, the last artists, artisans, musicians and poets, physicists, chemists, biologists, and mathematicians. All those who kept the knowledge achieved by thousands of years of human history, that may or will be lost forever as they pass away. The station is also considered to be the birth place of The Rangers of Order.

Because Polis is seen by many as the last hope for humanity, the last bastion and the last think-tank, it has a sizable defensive force, the details of which are modified from medium to medium. Polis is protected by the Kshatriya which is umbrella term for Polis' Military Branches. It includes a very large Ranger force. There are at least eight Rangers at the first entrance. The Kshatriya also includes ordinary Town Guards and Militia. The protection is around the clock, and they use the most advanced equipment for their guardsmen to ensure the safety of this settlement. Also, deployed at the entrance to Polis is a large armored emplacement with a modified tank turret and Quad-DShK machine guns.

Polis is situated right under the very center of the city that was above it some time before. Nearby to Polis looms the gigantic Moscow State Library, the biggest information storage of the old world. After the war it was called the "Great Library" and become a religious and sacred place for Polis dwellers, the rest of Metro, with respect, calls it "Library". Only Polis of all the Metro powers can afford sending stalkers for books and other pre-war items. that is considered "old world technology". Only there, is knowledge still valued highly enough to risk ones life to acquire it. Polis hosts smaller libraries, and the people there can afford "flats" - trash-built homes in between the station pylons or columns. The rest of the Metro, aside from a few Hansa citizens, live in tents, or in even worse conditions. This may seem irrational, but because it was the last science center, it was never attacked, threatened or devastated, but rather traded with and meticulously guarded. All Metro powers were ready to defend it, were it attacked. Even the war between the Hansa and the Red Line did not touch Polis.

Now the underground city of Polis was now in a past world, bringing with them their vast knowledge and skills. They also brought the horrors of the nightmares born from the world they left behind. Small packs of Lurkers and Nosalis came with them. Teams of hunters armed with copies of weapons from Groznyj Grad along with warriors to help clear out the mutants by the root before they grow out of control. Talzin learn what Russia became in the world Groznyj Grad becoming a world power and she is planning on becoming the one behind the throne.

!

Germany -

Fort Briggs is a Amestrian Military instillation that lies on the border between the countries of Amestris and Drachma. Stretching across a narrow valley between the two countries, the Fort protects Amestris where the mountains cannot. Briggs is home to Amestris' first military garrison against Drachma, led by Major General Armstrong. The phrase "Fort Briggs" is often associated with strength and endurance by the citizens of Amestris, enough to make some soldiers tremble at the thought. The military base itself is a massive wall comprised of research labs, a prison, gunnery positions, soldiers' quarters, supply tunnels and an immense main tunnel which runs the length of the installation. The nearest other settlement relatively close to the fortress, North City, also serves as a supply center and medical hub for the Briggs troops. Any who wish to pass between the two nations must first go through this fort.

That was till Fort Briggs suddenly appeared in the mountain region of Germany. There the German army quickly surrounded the base and because the soldiers in the fort thought they were under attack fired on the army. It ended with many deaths on both sides with most of the personal of the fort having been killed. The survivors were force to reveal what they knew of the weapons and equipments in the forts and how to use them. Either the easy way or the hard way, as the writings and language that the people of the fortress used are the same as the Germans. There are also people already working with the Germans who knew what some of the equipments did and how to work them. As they have equipments that are just like what they found.

Colonel Wilhelm Klink along with the his office building with what Hans Schultz, had suddenly found themselves in the past. A past as they found that their families either weren't there or the families members that should be alive weren't. Both of them were place in the Jaegers, a force that hunted down beings and objects from other worlds. Colonel Klink and Schultz made themselves useful as some of the objects that have been just sitting in the vaults gathering dust, they either knew what they are as some are just more advance weapons and equipments they already use to or close enough that they could guess what they are. They also informed Kaiser Wilhelm II of what was to come in the future that they came from, which he made sure wouldn't come to past. As they appeared in 1890 all that was needed was to deport one of the parents of Hilter to make sure he would never be born, and the war that would had help shape who he was wouldn't happen.

Then the Americans started Spookhouse and using the knowledge of beings from other worlds and spreading the technology they managed to reverse engineer. The Americans quickly became the superpower that both Klink and Schultz remembered them as from their world. The Kaiser put the Jaegers under his command and the ones who wanted to continue what they were doing, were shot and replaced. He put Klink in charge of Fort Briggs after he learn it came from another world and that some of the equipments are items that that both Klink and Schultz recognized.

Doing some research in history, Klink learn of what happen to many of the out worlders who appeared in the past. Some of the out worlders with technology and powers were seen as gods in the ancient past, during the times of the Greeks and Romans. Which explains many of the monsters of myths and legends. Then there are the ancient technologies that were centuries ahead of time, that were only rediscovered. Which in this world can be written off as people from other worlds trying to change or improve the world they found themselves in. The ancient technological innovations that out worlders try to bring to the world, but the dedication to how things are and fear of the unknown seen as magic stymied them at every step, with everyone treating their work as junk or as toys. Never seeing how things could be improved with the technology created. And even if they did managed to make improvements and making a great city using technology, the city just died when the one who created it died often taking the knowledge with them.

That's if they even had the chance to do anything in trying to change the world. Because of how many of the out worlders look, what they wore, or acted like, many of them didn't survived that long. Some of them were killed by bandits or soldiers for what they had on them and bodies left on the side of the road. Then there were the women who often times were beautiful by the standards of the time, with ample bodies and wearing revealing clothes. There are more then one story of powerful nobles or royals who took such a woman for themselves. The women who weren't taken would often fall prey to the lust of the men around them. Then there were the magic users who try to use magic and found they didn't have any magic anymore. They were killed as witches in droves. The non-humans survive better as they would hide in the forest. And those are just the ones that were miss by the many different groups who hunted down and killed out worlders and objects. Many others were simply lost to recorded history.

Inside the fortress, Klink and Schultz felt like they're back in their world. The fortress being in a warmer area then it was in the other world only had to worry about ice and snow during winter, but what was created so that the equipments would still work in the cold still proved useful. The guns and tanks would allow the engineers to have working models to work from and the ammo used can be studied and recreated. And that was just only the beginning as the fortress is full of military equipments that once studied would show that the Americans aren't the only ones making leaps and bonds. Of course the books found did reveal that there are magic users in the world the fort came from but like all magic that came from other worlds just didn't work here.

Then there was the doctor who after having seen what happens to those who are useless or refuse to share what they knew started talking. He revealed that he has the skills and knowledge to make automail, which is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor, automail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs.

Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions.

Though arguably useful, the set of drawbacks unique to automotive prostheses is enough that many are loath to undergo the upgrade from standard prosthetic attachments. The installation process, which requires a specialist in bio-mechanical engineering (that is to say, both advanced mechanical engineering and surgical medicine), understandably expensive and notably painful, as certain body parts must often be further amputated in order to accommodate new automails properly and the sensitive nervous system registers all types of over-stimulation involved as intense pain. Those receiving automail for the first time must also have each nerve painfully connected to a permanent housing system on the body, as well as have all the nerves connected simultaneously when the limb is later attached to the housing system. The recovery from surgery, including the period of time necessary to fully master the use of automail limbs, is noted to take roughly three years on average and even after such time, automail prostheses must be meticulously maintained with regular oiling and frequent overhauls which necessitate that the automotive parts be disconnected from and then painfully reconnected to the nervous system in order to remain in proper working order.

Like wearers of normal prostheses, automail users are subject to various aches and pains resulting from drastic changes in barometric pressure, however another drawback to full steel limbs are the adverse effects which occur in extreme conditions such as heat and cold. In extremely high temperatures, the metals which conduct and retain heat, induce great deals of discomfort to the user, who must remain with a heated metal object grafted to the skin; and in extremely cold temperatures, the cold conducting metals cause standard oils to cease functioning as well as expedite frostbite damage to the connecting tissue. A lesser documented setback, mentioned by engineer Dominic LeCoulte, is that automails put a large strain on the users physical development which impedes growth for those who haven't fully matured.

"How are the reconstruction going?" Colonel Klink ask Schultz as he made his report.

"Everything is going well. The construction should be finish in 6 months, the main buildings be done in 2 months," Schultz said.

"Ahead of the time table, good," Klink said who is doing the paperwork needed to keep everything running. "And how are the new recruits?"

"Myself and my men are making ourselves at home," a voice behind Schultz said who step out of the way.

Standing in the doorway is a young girl wearing a loose fitting white shirt and tight black bike shorts. She has brown skin and brown red hair. She was found with a small dog name Ein who is much smarter then any dog should be, along with equipments that are way more advance then anything Klink had ever seen before. The one who spoke is a small toy soldier ridding on Ed's shoulder, Chip Hazard the leader of the Commando Elite. Ed was found inside a large truck owned by Heartland Toy Company, with all the toys inside being able to walk and talk. Which their casings and manuals that came with them explained that all the toys are pretty much small robots. Ed had somehow reprogrammed all the toys to follow her orders, the Commando Elites and their enemies the Gorgonites.

Seeing how useful having Ed and her toys around, Klink managed to get her to agree to work for Jaeger. With her knowledge of technology and being able to create blueprints that allowed engineers to build what they need to build the real machines to build more of her toys. Ed has proven to be very valuable and putting up with what she does is a small price to pay. Ed is a special child putting it kindly but is as smart with computers as she is special. The toys are all helping with the construction being able to get into tight and small spaces. Once the machines are built that would allow them to make more of the small robots, there be much that they would be able to do.

"Hello Mr. Klink," Ed said. "Me Ed having fun here."

"That's good to hear," Klink said. "The machines that you made the blueprints for are nearly complete to make the first trail run."

"That's good to hear," Chip said.

"More toys!" Ed shouted out.

"Of course with what we have to work with it be some time before we can make any soldiers like you and the rest of your men," Klink said as the plastics, chemicals and other things needed to make a Commando Elite or a Gorgonite by the standards of the world they came from was simply beyond them right now.

"Ah...," Ed moaned walking off with Chip on her shoulder.

"That's a very strange girl," Schultz said.

"Yes she is but she is very useful. Besides we're going to need to learn to have people like her around if we're going to do any catching up with the Americans," Klink said.

"Hopefully when we find more people like her, they won't have their heads in the clouds," Schultz said.

"We can only hope," Klink said.

!

Japan -

Motoko Kusanagi usually called 'The Major', she awaken up from her long sleep by her energy starve body being powered on. She is a full-conversion cyborg, having been fully inorganic except her brain and part of her spinal column since about age six. Her skills are exceptional, and while her body is a standard cyborg model it's modified extensively with top-of-the-line custom military cybernetics. A brilliant hacker, able to invade even the connected human mind. She has a cold demeanor and a strict devotion to her job, bordering on sociopathy. That was until she found herself in the past, a past of a world like the one that she came from but with beings and objects appearing on it like she did.

The stone coffin her body is store in has been open and a wire connected her body to a generator. Keeping her body with enough power always been an issue. Her old food converter that allowed her body to use what she ate to keep herself powered up, had long since failed. Many of her systems and parts has long since broken down, and the jury-rigging that she has managed to make with help from the craftsmen of whatever era she wakes up in. Every now and then she would come across some kind of advance machine or even a robot that she could salvage parts and power cells to keep her going.

But often she finds only parts and not power cells, as it seems many of the machines and robots are powered by magic or some kind of energy that doesn't work anymore in this world. And those that don't are often been exposed to the elements and buried underground too long to work anymore. Like that giant robot with that lower half being a tank found in that sea cave, which reminded her of those giant robot series that's been around for years, Gundan if she remembered right. It was badly damaged carrying scars from battle and the holes on it's armor allowed the water and salt eat away at it. Making it too rusted and salt covered to work anymor, with it's power source long been used up and oil turn into useless sludge.

Which is the reason she's been in sleep mode inside an air tight stone coffin, to keep her body as preserved as it could. Most of her artificial skin has long since been strip from her body from either damage or time, her hair long since been burn off. Thanks to a firebomb thrown at her about... 200 years ago. She thinks, she's been wandering around in Japan at least since the 1600's or longer.

It's hard for her to tell anymore as many of her systems like the one that keeps time for her, are corrupted or been damaged. Her memories aren't like they were before, she had to delete some of her own memories because of all the damage her cyber brain has been through over the years. Her cyber brain was just never design to last hundreds of years, and the data storage has to be empty of unwanted or useless memories. And even then she has lost much of her memories before she came to this world. Which is why she is being lifted up from her coffin and place onto a wheel chair, her legs having been damage ages ago and no longer able move on their own. She only has her head and her left arms being able to move, the rest of her body having suffered both the passing of time and damage built up from the battles she has seen.

She found herself joining an order who's mission is in hunting down and destroying beings and items from other worlds. The Dark Hand as they're called, who have been operating in Japan long before she found herself in this world. Most of the time only one being ended up appearing with whatever they had on them at the time. With some of them being from worlds that are like Motoko's highly advance or in a past setting, but others are from worlds that have magic, spirits and abilities that reminds her of the animes and manga of her world. But in this world those powers and abilities simply don't work or with some with mind powers are weaken, only those like her who are technology powered are running at full power. Some off worlders like herself end up joining the order or ending up being killed.

The reasons differ with what the being who appeared is or looks like. The inhumane ones and the ones who are walking talking animals or part animals are killed. Mostly because for their body parts which are used in traditional medicines, many people believing that by eating a certain body part they gain power or is a cure all for something, like rhino horns in her world among other animals for their body parts. (6) There are also humans who appeared who have different colored hair and hair styles, some have eyes that take up half of their faces. Then there are the ones who say they're Japanese but have round eyes like westerners and that's if they didn't had strange color hair. There are some who do look Japanese but they're rare. (7)

Most of them are also hunted down for their body parts. But there are women of different ages who show up, with bodies that Motoko only seen on people like her who have cyborg bodies and in fiction. Most of the women around here thanks to generations of being poorly nourished have slender bodies and many are short. They usually end up being a wife or mistress of a noble or lord, if they're not sold into slavery by any of the local crime groups that find them first or keep them for their own pleasures. That also happens to some of the men who look like girls or very pretty. Other men if they display any useful skills like fighting or powers, often they're married to clans daughter to get their ability.

Some of the humans taken into a clan have knowledge of their world which they try to jump start things to the standard of living they're use to. But often what they know and what they can actually do is a whole other thing. Some know that spinning a magnet around inside a coil of copper wire produces an electric current. But how strong of a magnet? How big does it have to be, and how fast does it have to spin, before you get anything useful? Does the size of the coil of wire relative to the magnet matter? Does the number of loops in the coil matter. (8)

Most of them just gave up in trying to change the world around them once they realize that they simply don't have the skills needed to do that. Like that blonde Motoko met who is the wife of one of the sons of the lord she visited when she could still walk. She said she came from a school that teach how to duel with monster cards, and she showed her her duel disk that use to work making light projections of monsters. She had used it in battlefields making monsters appear and confusing the enemy forces, till it finally ran out of power. Motoko had tried to fix it but the battery wouldn't charge anymore and ended up being kept in the clans treasure vault. That woman was lucky to end up as she did, others like her either sold to brothels or worse. Like those girls she saw on her travels who appeared with the Inn they were all living in... Hina or something. The inn became a brothel with the girls being force to serve men or be thrown out.

There are some from other worlds who are smart but they tend to be insufferable geniuses and ending up learning that while they could get away with the kind of things they did back in their world, it didn't work anymore in this one. There was a strange man who only went by the name L, that solved murder cases in his world but found what he knew and his skills weren't needed in this one. He did try but ended up killed when the local lord discovered what he was doing to get a man he thought was a killer to confess. The lord had him put through the same ordeal as he put the man through and he ended up confessing to the murder just to get it to stop. Then he was boiled alive.

Then there was Agon Kongou who in his world is an athlete and he thought he could become a warrior in this world. He ended up being killed in his first fight by an arrow to his face. A Takamura Mamoru who believe himself to be the strongest boxer alive in his world. He died when a group of arm man all attack him at once. Then there were Ryoma Echizen and Keigo Atobe both of them very skilled tennis players and in this world that meant nothing. Both of them disappeared from the pages of history. After that Erina Nakiri, Subaru Mimasaka and Souma all 3 skilled cooks but all of them were jerks. All of them are killed by people they pushed too far.

There are also many people from worlds where they're great fighters but in this world, the way they use to fight just didn't work anymore. There were all those fighters who appeared during a battle and were either killed or for some of the women kept as camp whores. She did learn the fighters came from a modern world setting and were parts of different groups, the Ryozanpaku Dojo, the Shinpaku Alliance, The Eight Fists of Ragnarok, Yomi, Yami - Unarmed, and Yami - Armed. All of them ended up learning the hard way that their fighting styles just didn't work in this world. As there was a woman name Shigure who said she could use any item as a blade. She was given the chance to prove it with a wooden spoon and she couldn't do any cutting with it. The lord had her be given to his men for their pleasure.

She then remembers something that happen the last time she was still able to move around on her own. In the hills, during spring, a village that had been erected around a natural hot spring had been taken over by bandits. They had decided to hold up there over the winter and agreed that everything and everyone in the village belonged to them. Men were killed for fun, used as target practice. The old and infirm were forced to work for the bandits' sadistic amusement until they dropped dead. The women were raped over and over until their bodies were dumped and another selected to take their place. By the time they had left the village there was nothing left. A few half dead mostly comatose women and an old man who had been crucified but somehow clung desperately to life. They had been like a plague of locusts. And had been dealt with as such by the soldiers who were with her, exterminated ruthlessly.

The reason why she was with an army wasn't because of what happen at the village but because of the rumors of a large fortress appearing out of nowhere. That a bandit army was using as their base attacking and demanding tribute from the surrounding villages. Which Motoko recognized as a school once she and the soldiers that came with her found it, but they weren't the only ones who came across it. The bandits had discovered the school and taken it over the same way they did with the village, that Motoko and the army with her discovered. They turned the school into a fortress and drawing many to join them, for wealth, power, and the young women of the school.

Hachimitsu Private Academy is an elite all-girls boarding school infamous for its draconian rules and harsh penal code. When five boys, Kiyoshi Fujino, Takehito "Gakuto" Morokuzu, Shingo Wakamoto, Jouji "Joe" Nezo and Reiji "Andre" Andou, were admitted as part of a new co-ed program, the girls seem to give them the cold shoulder. Soon enough, the boys find themselves in trouble when they are caught peeping on the girls' baths. They are sentenced to one month of jail time in a giant prison inexplicably located at the center of the campus, where they will undergo a "rehabilitation program" devised by the notorious Underground Student Council misandric president Mari Kurihara, sadistic vice-president Meiko Shiraki, and cute but abusive secretary Hana Midorikawa. Motoko learn that from a journal that one of the boy, Joe kept of his time at the school and what happen after they found themselves in this world. He had joined the bandits and gotten revenge on the girls who use to torment him and the other boys.

Motoko learn about the school after she scouted it before the soldiers attack it. She remembered it well, as she was witnessing the beginnings of the plague that the bandits would do to the surrounding area if left unchecked. She sneaked into the main hall of the school, and overheard that the men of the school were either dead or had joined the bandits. As for the women she saw what became of them after she managed to get on the light railings of the main stage.

In the center of the room were the school girls and female teachers at least two hundred of them. They were women and girls of an assortment of ages, from the pubescent to the early middle aged. It was a mass of naked sweating flesh mixed with a cacophony of wails, moans, cries (many for mercy on in pain) full-on weeping and the noisy grunts and laughter that were all male. It was a terrible sight even for Motoko who had seen a lot of sexual activity of all kinds and techniques during and following her time in her world and this past one.

Young pretty women forced to accommodate four or five men at once. The female teachers forced to assist men in raping their students. Girls with some who didn't look old enough to be high school girls being brutally sodomised by huge rough bandits. In one corner a family of 3 sisters were having to service the same man between them. Most of the prettiest of the women were being doubly and triply penetrated by the men while others were drawn in to rub themselves against the men's thrusting backs or caress their humping bodies or even to hold the rape victims down and still while the men took their enjoyment from them. At center stage is a young white hair woman with huge breasts, surrounded by a mob of men all wanting a turn with her. Sitting on a big chair which could only be the bandit leader, watched his men enjoying their sex slaves. A young blonde woman was pleasuring him with her mouth while an older woman with long dark hair stood near him holding a tray with drinks on it, she's heavy with child.

Motoko saw on most of the women's faces a look she has seen too many times to miss it. The school girls and teachers have been broken by the bandits, which she learn after the attack with the school being burn down they been sued as sex toys by the bandits since last year. Their school had appeared in this world last year during fall and were then taken over by bandits. The bandits once in control of the school press ganged some of the male teachers and boys into joining with them and killing off all those who wouldn't join. The females of the school became sex slaves to the bandits. They force the teachers or students in showing them how some of the things that still work did and how to work them. The school had no power or running water anymore but the school did had solar panels that gave them some power. The bandits turn the walled school into a bandit stronghold and other bandits joined them becoming a bandit army.

The school girls that once number in the hundreds were reduced as they learn the truth of the cruel world they found themselves living in. In the beginning many had refused to believe the reality that they found themselves in going into deep denial. Some had tried to act they're still in school or what their social standing was before was still in effect. The bandits quickly broke that out of their heads, some of the journals found kept by some of the girls during the early days gave a clear picture of what happen.

In a surviving notebook one girl wrote how she was outside when she came across a tangle of arms and legs in a heap near some trees and it dawned on her what they had to be. There piled as though discarded, were a dozen school girls, their bodies broken and bloody, and their unseeing eyes staring in every direction and their mouths agape. They all looked as though they died painfully, and the girl knew what from. The bandits had gang-raped them to death. Normally the girls would only be used when they're in the main hall and be lock in their dorms at night. But any girl who tried to escape or wound or even killed a bandit, would be place in the building that most of the bandits slept in. Most girls don't last more then a week.

After Motoko return with what she learn, the army attack. The school was burn to the ground by a fire that started during the battle. Most of the bandits were either killed during the battle or captured and killed later, the same happen to the surviving teachers and students. Those who survived minds and spirits were broken. Even then there wasn't that much that the surviving girls could offer, as they might be have memorized information from their classes. But most of them didn't had any skills or talents that would be useful in the world they found themselves in. Computer skills, advance piloting skills in a robot or whatever, had no use in this world. As the ones who had a robot or something along those lines quickly had to leave their machine behind when it simply ran out of power and that's if they even work in this world.

Motoko learn that schools like this had appeared time to time, with many of them being all girl or having mostly girls. Who all seem to have girls who compared to the vast majorly of women of the time they appear are very well endowed, and show it off in tight fitting clothes, short skirts, or revealing more flesh then it would be seen proper, outside of the red light districts. Then there were the school that were built to teach the children of the rich and power, Mei-chan no Shitsuji school, Ohtori Academy, Ouran Academy, and St. Marie Academy. Which the local lords or bandits would quickly raid the schools taking all the valuables that they could find. Some of the schools that appeared were schools where students fright with each other and seem to spend more time learning to fight then learning. Then there were schools where the students learn skills that are only useful for one field, from piloting and learning how to be the best in games. Some of the schools had absurdly powerful student councils that in their worlds are more powerful then governments, like Miyagami Private Academy, an all-girls school and Rikkyoin High School. All of them quickly learn that the power they once had only works in their world and the adults of this world don't care what position they had or how powerful they were in their old world. There are also schools like the Kuoh Academy that had some of the students being fallen angels or demons, then there were the schools that had monsters who while in their world had magic to make them look human once in this world they couldn't hide what they are. Those schools were quickly burn to the ground with most of the students with it.

Tales of schools appearing, filled with young beautiful women and riches held within had spread around Japan. Many lords, warlords, and bandits had found them, taking them over and became powerful. More then one minor lord or clan became powerful or rich because of what they found. Many ended up using the schools as their strongholds, some managed to keep some of the less advance technology running and hording it to themselves. In times of wars many of the schools were destroyed either by the attacking force or the defenders who rather how the knowledge lost then have it in their enemies hands. Much technology and knowledge was lost and destroyed because of that way of thinking. So much that could had change and improved the world, lost from war, looting, and then people who rather have things remain the same so they and others like them can remain in power. So much technology destroyed just so the old power structure could remain, of course some of the machines seem to have their controls lock to only work for just one person.

Motoko remembered that there was that giant mech robot called Arbalest that suddenly appeared and a fortress was built around it as the robot wouldn't move. The robot won't work for anyone other than someone name Sousuke because if anyone else tries to pilot it the AI just constantly asks for Sousuke, and no matter how many times she had tried to reset or reprogram the thing it still will only work for Sousuke. She was away from the fortress when the fortress was destroyed in a explosion. She figured that someone had tried something to make the robot work and it self-destructed. She remembers that some of the schools that appeared were also destroyed because it exploded when someone touch something that they shouldn't had. When they weren't just outright destroyed by the Dark Hand.

It's been like that for a very long time, ever since that girl with the long blonde hair claiming to be the princess of the moon. She had somehow unlike other magic users, still had a bit of magic. That magic was that wand that came with her, it was no longer able to change the world around her, but it in her hands allowed her to heal others. She became apart of the failed Shimabara Rebellion of Japanese Roman Catholics against the Tokugawa shogunate. The princess died and her wand that didn't work for anyone else, sat in a chest in a vault somewhere. And because of that, there has been a standing order that either someone from another world either joins the Dark Hand or is to be killed on sight. Objects were also to be either destroyed or be given to the Dark Hand, which is the reason why many nobles and clans horded what they found to themselves. They didn't want technologies they have to become widespread as that would get the attention of the Dark Hand. More then one noble and clan has been wipe out because they allowed an idea to become too wide spread. The ones running the country took the same stance on out worlders as they did with westerns.

"Motoko Kusanagi, we finally meet," a man dress in a army uniform greeted her.

"What year is it?" Motoko ask. Her mouth doesn't move but her voice box still works.

"1900," the man said.

"I see. Much must have changed since, I was put in cold storage. It was somewhere in the 1830's when my last power cell finally gave out," Motoko said.

"We have advance since then. I am Shinji Ru the current commander of the Dark hand. We're currently in a bit of a mess right now as the Emperor has ordered for us to change how we use to do things. The Americans have been gathering out worlders and objects, having them be integrated into their culture,"

"Let me guess they have been advancing by leaps and bounds because of them not killing off and destroying beings and objects from other worlds. That's what, I have been saying since I found myself here," Motoko said.

"With Admiral Perry forcing open the doors of Japan to the world, we have been doing what we can to catch up. And now with the Americans having out worlders work with them and learning what the machines from other worlds do. All the other countries are also having their counterparts of the Dark Hand in copying what the Americans are doing," Shinji said.

"The generator that is currently powering you is something we gotten from them," a old voice said.

Motoko turn to see an old woman walk into the light, helped by two younger women who stood on either side of her. The woman is old and her hair has gone grey, but if you look close you could still see the red that her hair use to be. And her eyes were also larger then normal about twice the size, which when she was younger made her look cute. Motoko remembered who the old woman was, Chiyo Mihama.

"I went to sleep and you're still here to greet me," Motoko said who would had smiled if she still could.

"For me it's been a very long time, sensei," Chiyo said to the woman who took her in as her student.

Chiyo had found herself alone on the cliff over looking the beach, where her summer home and her friends were staying. She wondered around till she came to a village where she was place in a cage because of how different she looked compared to the people around her. Soldiers came and took her to the Dark Hand where she met with Motoko. Her sensei last power cell was fading and seeing how Chiyo was a smart girl and needed to keep herself useful so that she wouldn't become a bedmate for someone. Motoko taught all that she knew, as she could no longer move around on her own, she became the record keeper. Storing and remembering all important information, which she taught Chiyo as her replacement.

"We have much to talk about," Motoko said.

"Yes we do," Chiyo agreed.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Best reason why zombies eat the living that I could come up with. Besides spreading infection or something like that

2 - Poul Anderson showed the problems with this in his short story The Man Who Came Early, in which an American soldier stationed in Iceland is sent back to the Viking Era after being hit by lightning. Luckily the Icelandic language has not changed much since then. All his attempts to change history fall flat on their face. When he tries to show the Vikings how to make compasses, he has no idea where to find or mine magnetic ores. When he tries to show them how to build more modern sailing vessels, the Vikings point out that such vessels are too cumbersome to dock anywhere where there is not a ready built harbor, an obvious rarity in that time period, and so on. The story's main point is that introducing future inventions is immensely difficult because most advances are useless without an advanced societal infrastructure to support them.

3 - Most of the giant war machines and robots in American Fox would either sink into the ground or unable to move by their weight. Square/Cube law is in effect and only ones not effected are ones with the technology to explains why something like a giant robot can move fast or a how it can support it's weight on thin legs. Or better let how something that walks on two legs that weights hundreds of tons doesn't sink into the ground. In real life the Nazis were getting hammered in the tank battles on the Eastern Front, so they decided to build a scaled-up tank, with armor thick enough to shrug off enemy tank shells, and guns big enough to one-shot enemy tanks. The "Maus", as it was ironically called, weighed 200 tonnes, was 10 metres long and 3.71 metres tall. The tracks were 1.1 metres wide - more than half its 3.63 metre width - in order to try to spread the load, but it still tended to sink if the ground wasn't completely firm. The designers had a difficult job designing (and then redesigning) a suspension system strong enough to support the weight, and finding an engine big enough to drive the whole thing - in the end, more than half of the Maus was occupied by powerplant and transmission, and it still wouldn't go over 13 kph. Crossing bridges with that weight was out of the question, so it was designed to be able to ford rivers, completely submerged if necessary. It was to have a 150mm main cannon. Unfortunately, they were unable to do anything about it destroying roads and damaging nearby structures simply by its weight and vibration. In the end, only two prototypes were built. That's not all, though. Plans were on the drawing board for a 1,000 tonne, 25 metre long Landkreuzer with a 12" main gun, infirmary and toilet facility, and its big brother, the 1,500 tonne, 42 metre long "Monster" Landkreuzer with a 32" inch main gun.

And that's just a tank and not a giant robot that walks on two legs. And with a whole lot of problems that in real life is the reason why there aren't any giant robots walking around. And in American Fox many of the giant robots while being able to work in their world can't in the world they found themselves in, especially if they're powered by something magical or spirit in nature or can only be used by only by a special someone. And that's not even getting into the simply matter of powering a giant robot as many use a exotic power source, and unlike in fiction I am not giving the robots unlimited ammo or how a giant robot that has been buried in the ground, or expose to the elements can without any work being done to it can just be turn on and be like it came right out of the factory.

4 - There won't be any giant bugs appearing in the fic for the same reason why you don't see them in real life. Millions of years ago, bigger creatures were able to walk the Earth thanks in part to the greater concentration of oxygen in the air. Insects in particular have an inefficient way to carry oxygen to their cells. Back when there was more oxygen, they were able to push the envelope on size - there were dragonflies with 3 foot wingspans, for example. Nowadays, the same insects would suffocate. Nowadays, as always, the insects grow to whatever size the local atmosphere supports, so all it takes for monster dragonflies and mosquitoes to return is a bit more oxygen.

5 - Many people from fiction can only get away with what they do because of plot armor or how the work of fiction works. Which in a real world setting simply doesn't work. And people will act as they would do to people who act in a manner that would be expected. As in Peter Griffin case of destroying a town, with the townspeople rising up and killing him and his family for it.

6 - People thinking that by eating a body part would either give them great power or cure them, is a all too real thing that happens in real life history and even today there are some people who still believe that.

7 - The cast members in just about every anime and manga that, I have seen. Those who are Japanese don't look like they are for many reasons, namely big round eyes and wild hair that are different color from what you would find in real life. And them ending up in a real world setting where people look as they do in real life, a big eye, wild hair of a different color would never be able to just blend in.

8 - Unless the person who ends up in another world is Iron Man level good in turning scrap parts into a fully operational power armor. And in a What If comic where Tony ends up in King Artur's time in the dark ages. He's smart enough and has the skills of an engineer and as a craftsman to simply built what he needs to make the tools he needs and so on till he finally was able to remake his power armor. And even then it was only because he managed to integrated himself with the locals and making a living as he improved the world around him. Tony is a business man and knows how to act and talk with people. Many others who could do the same as Tony often lack social skills and all it would take is getting on the bad side of someone to make them into an outcast or being killed by said person. As many people in fiction who are super smart lack social skills and only being able to do what they do because they either have the skills and people around them know it, or because of how that world works. Outside of that in a place where all they know and can do is useless, people don't have to put up with an insufferable genius.

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

General Conner sat in the meeting room of Spookhouse, spread out on the table are the files and reports on the different events that brought out worlders from their world to this one. With him with her own files is Ms. Poppins, her files are notebooks and journals of the collective tales and events that happen in Europe. They're sharing information to try to figure out if there are any connections to when and where events happen.

"From what we can figure out. Most of the out worlders that appear in Europe are from fantasy worlds or set in a world that's like the dark ages. In Africa and India from the settlements we learn that it's mostly the same which would explain why there are so many folklore about spirits and monsters. In Asia there are some from advance worlds with technology far beyond that we have today. While with you Americans are more of a mix of what comes out of an event," Ms. Poppins said giving her report.

"We haven't had any armored knights or anything like that appearing in large numbers. Like this report on a band of soldiers appearing in Belgium, calling themselves Band of Hawks?" Conner ask looking through the books.

"It was France, the one you're thinking of was another band of knights. They hired themselves out to whoever would pay them even learning to use the firearms that had back then. Till Napoleon Bonaparte took power and stop the ever shifting would be parties trying to seize power. Bonaparte was a member of the French hunters and after learning of the true nature of the Band of Hawks being from another world and seeing how the leader of the band a man name Griffen could be trouble in the future. He had had them lured into a trap and slaughtered them on the field, and those who survived were quickly killed as well. Bonaparte wrote that he had dozens of cannons all firing on Griffen and his two commanders who lead the army to make sure they died first and without leaders the rest of the band quickly fell," Ms. Poppins said.

"We haven't had anything like that happen yet. Sometimes large groups do appear but they're not a army," Conner said.

"The old world is riddle with things that happen like that. There was a group of elves who called themselves the Thalmor that appeared on an island off the coast in the Middle-East. It was during the holy wars and the elves were slaughtered by the Templers and other soldiers of god heading for the Middle-East. The same happen to a group of Witches lead by a woman name Delilah that appeared in a large manor. Both groups seem to had powerful magic on their side and without it they weren't as powerful as they had thought," Ms. Poppins said.

"The two Jedis we have, can feel the force as they call it. It's the closest thing to magic we have, and they think that's why magic and other things like it can't be used in our world. The force is different here then what they're use to and as they put it, putting out a field of energy that cancels out anything that isn't it. They can feel when a event happens if it's close enough to it and not when they focus themselves in their meditations," Conner said.

"Meditation like in Asia?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"It's part of being a Jedi. In their galaxy they were basically the police force," Conner said.

"Are there people here who can learn?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"They're looking but it's a rare power even in a place where there are thousands of different races and many different planets. And we're trying to keep people who shouldn't ever have that power learn to use it. There are many people from different worlds have told us how there were people who just misuse their powers and positions, with some odd reason no one ever bothered to do anything about them. We have already found enough jerk jocks as they're called to have a clear picture what would happen if any of them gain force powers," Conner said.

"Jerk Jocks?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Mainly football players in high school who only got away with what they do because of them winning games. A Dash Baxter and a Brad Morton, both of them were well aware that their time in high school are their glory days and were milking it for all of its worth. They found themselves here and quickly learn that what made them the big man in school as they call it, doesn't apply here. Both of them prove they have no skills outside of sports and were release from Spookhouse. Mr. Morton tried to get the two other kids that came with him to help him out but Arthur P. Spudinski and a Trixie Carter both having been bullied by him in their world just told us that he has no skills besides being good in sports which isn't that important. Spudinski turns out to be very good with computers and learn how to get some of the computers we been finding to work, while Ms. Carter helps him out. Both of them have been helpful in pointing out how some of the items we find both tech and magical works," Conner said.

"Lucky you. As, I said we mostly get people and object from magic worlds and from the dark ages," Ms. Poppins said. "It must be nice to only have to deal with mostly future worlds."

"It's not that green on this side of the ocean. We also get people with houses full of bodies," Conner said.

"There was a family with a house full of bodies?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Like that Jack fellow who went on a killing rampage in London, we been getting those for years now. There was the Firefly family who were either gun down or hang when a army unit discover them. Their house was a horror show and the soldiers who found them made sure they paid for what they did. And the Sawyers in Texas who home was covered in bodies and bones. The chainsaws that loggers are using are modeled after the one used by the man known as Leatherface because of the mask he wore made from human skin. The members who weren't killed were shot in the legs and left in their house while it burn, Leatherface among them," Conner said.

"We have those as well," Ms. Poppins said which are less then those from fantasy worlds but still pop up time to time. "Anymore?"

"A man name Freddy with a glove with blades on it was found with a young child's body and was hang. A man with a white mask was going around killing people in Illinois before he was corner and was shot to death. Then there were a man and a two women, all 3 wearing masks found in a house after killing the two people living in it. They were jailed and then hang, with the reason why they killed the people in the house was because they were there. A man name Ben who said to be a fisherman was found with the body of a young woman, who he claim she and her friends hit him with a car and left him for dead. He was found guilty and hang. At a camp called Crystal Lake a man was found with a mask on killing anyone who got close to the lake, a squad of soldiers shot him but he seem to be able to heal from gunshots till the lawmen got smart and shot his head till there was nothing left and then burn his body after cutting it to pieces," Conner said. (1)

"The man could heal?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Yes the man from the lake seem to be able to heal after being repeatedly shot by the lawmen. So after the 3rd time gunning him down a bunch of them got in close and blasted his head till there was nothing left," Conner said. (2)

There's a Camp Rolling Hills where loggers found that a young woman name Angela had killed all the campers and other counselors there. Because they didn't measure to her high moral standards. The loggers lynch her and left her alive tied to a tree covered in blood. She was found by a bear shortly afterwards. A Norman Bates found with the body of his dead mother and killed women while dress as her. Johnathan Doe is possibly the most disturbing one on this list. He is a serial killer who is obsessed with sin and punishment, and models his unimaginably cruel murders after the Seven Deadly Sins. He was found and was killed when he killed a nightwalker but the local gang found him and rob him and killed him," Conner said.

"Sounds like too many people, I either know or read about," Ms. Poppins said.

"There was the southern town of Pleasant Valley who celebrated the day Union troops destroyed the town by killing yanks. They were all ghosts in their world but became alive in this one and were once again slaughtered by soldiers after word got out what happen there. As two people who escape from them ran into some union soldiers and history repeated itself. The town having appeared during the civil war," Conner said.

"They were ghosts?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Yes as it seems that some beings who were ghosts in their world, after coming to ours are either destroyed or turn mortal," Conner said.

"That would explain some things," Ms. Poppins said as there were reports of people who claim to been dead and were suddenly alive. And if they were tormenting someone when they crossover to this world, they suddenly found themselves being on the receiving end of a beating. (3)

"Any strange events like that happen with you people?" Conner ask.

"Near Glasgow, Scotland a village called Tressock was discovered where the villagers worship the ancient Celt goddess Sulis. The cult would lure people in it where they would kill the men and preserved the women who agreed to become the local Queen of the May. A unit of soldiers quickly stamp the cult out killing all the villagers who tried to flee or fight back. The rest spent the rest of their lives in jail as it was discovered they came from a future world. Then there was an island that appeared near Hebridean island, the island was called Summerisle by the people living there. When a navy ship came to the island they discovered a Sergeant Howie a policeman being put inside a giant wicker man statue, the islanders turn out to be all part of a pagan Celtic cult and were sacrificing him for a good harvest. A well place cannon shot scared the islanders away before they could set the wicker man on fire. The island was taken over and Torchwood was called in after it was discovered the island also came from a future word," Ms. Poppins said.

"That sounds like a what happen a few years ago. A American merchant ship discovered an island off the coast of Washington State where a group of neo-pagans lives as they called themselves. They rescued a Policeman Edward Malus from being burn alive in a wicker man, from a group of women who were all shouting the 'The drone must die!'. The sailors gun down many of the women who tried to stop them and in freeing Mr. Malus from the burning wicker man they cause a out of control fire that spread all over the island burning the town and the beehives which the island depended on for their income. After the merchant ship got back to port a navy ship was sent out to the island only to find that many of the women had killed themselves. The town was destroyed by the fire and the leaders of the town got many of the townspeople to drink poison so that they wouldn't have to face punishment for all the men they killed. The remaining people are now living in their rebuilt town under watch by a nearby navy base which was built on the island, with the soldiers being on the look out for anyone trying to restart their old pagan ways. The island having appeared near a shipping lane made it a ideal spot for a port," Conner said.

"Has anything like that had happen recently?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"A squad of soldiers were returning from training in the field when they discover the town of Gatlin, Nebraska where all of the adults were killed by the children. A boy preacher name Isaac had formed a cult base around an Old Testament-era Canaanite god whom he calls 'He Who Walks Behind the Rows'. He tells the other children that the sinful adults are the reason for the drought, prompting them to kill everybody over the age of nineteen in town. They then establish a death cult with the prime rule that, upon reaching the age of nineteen, one must be sacrificed to the cult's God. Which turns out to be a demon and like others lost his powers in this world and was killed by the soldiers when they discover it. The children attack the soldiers but unlike the adults they killed, the soldiers didn't hold back on them just because they were children. Most of the children were also killed with the others running into the corn fields disappearing but for 2 of the children who had warn the soldiers about the other children and told them what happen to the adults. The soldiers destroyed the town with fire wanting to make sure there's nothing left for the children to return to, as well as the cornfield just incase the demon they killed wasn't that dead. They did strip the town of what they could carry and even got some of the cars and trucks that are still working to load everything important. Which wasn't much as the children cultist had destroyed most of the electronics and other machines in the town. The town from what information found and what the two children remember came from the year of 1977. Both children are now in a children's home and are adjusting to our world. As for the other children who survived, every now and then someone spots one of them near the remain of Gatlin but that's it," Conner said.

"Depending on the number who survive and how committed they are to the cult. They either fade away into the background, die without shelter and food, or somehow survive and rebuild their cult," Ms. Poppins said as there have been cases like that in Torchwood. Which they made sure the cult wouldn't be rebuilt by killing off all the people involved.

"We do things like that when it's clear there's nothing more to be done and that it would save time and money in just killing them off," Conner said. "The children are still young there is still hope but for others. It just save time and energy to kill the one who seem to come from a horror novel."

"There is such a thing as a lost cause," Ms. Poppin said agreeing. (4)

!

Japan -

The miners of a coal mine had discover something as they dug a deeper mine shaft and suddenly found an open cavern. The miners explored the cavern that's vast to the point that the light from the miners lights couldn't reach the ceiling. They found ruins of buildings that are covered in mushrooms and others that didn't need light to grow. That's when they discovered the things living down there and the ones who got away fled out of the mine and sealing the mine behind them. What the miners saw all could be learn from the shock miners where pale ghosts.

The Dark Hand was called in to handle things and after making an opening big enough they sent a small flying drone that flew like a helicopter to see what the creatures the miners discover are like. The drone is one of the rare machines found that could be maintain with the level of technology, they couldn't make a new one but could make repairs to it and power it. The drone is one of a dozen found in a plastic crate.

The drone sent a live video feed from its inbuilt camera to the Dark Hand team. The drone reach the cavern and found that the high ceiling was once a dome before some parts had caved in. And the buildings look to be from a future time and look to have fallen from a great height. The buildings are ancient showing signs of being there for thousands of years with little to show what the buildings use to look like when they were new, many of the buildings had either fallen apart or being brace up by crude stone pillars and ropes made from what looks like hair. There are some light in the cave from the glowing mushrooms. There are what look like mushroom farms and what looks like some kind of watermelon that has adapted to live underground, using the light given by the glowing mushrooms to grow which in turns help the mushrooms to grow. Which meant that the cavern has been cut off from the outside world for thousands of years for that to happen.

The drone discovered more signs of life with it's night vision camera cutting through the darkness. Then the drone discovered one of the lifeforms living underground. The drone's camera fell on the small white body of a child of about six. The controller of the drone and the people watching recoiled from the thing before them for it was hideously deformed. It was completely devoid of hair but for the top of it's head which had a tangle of blue hair, dirty, and it had rotten teeth. It was naked showing it's white skin, and while it looks like a little girl it had large eyes. The thing's big bulbous red eyes looked up at the drone and it hissed turning and scurrying off on all fours.

The controller got over his disgust at the child and sent the drone after it. On all fours, it was unbelievably fast and the drone struggled to keep up with it without bumping into anything as it ran into one of the buildings. The controller was concentrating on the thing and didn't realize the passage had widened into a large cavern until it was too late. The new cavern contains an underground lake and where many of the underground creatures lived. The cave creatures lived in primitive fashion with crude huts here and there and what looks like a farm of giant hairless rats about the size of a small dog.

The drones shined the night vision camera around the cave, the light falling on one monstrosity after another. There were about a dozen adults and many more children. All are deformed, ranging from long limbs with long fingers and toes, large ears and eyes, and many of the adults were engaged in various sex acts. But all of them seen are females, no males in sight anywhere. The drone also discovered the remains of the miners who were taken by the creatures. Their bones have been picked clean by the hungry horde.

The drone flew deeper and came to what looks like the remains of a command center of some kind. Which like everything else has decayed by the passing of time. But that wasn't what got the drone controllers attention. The command center was filled with many abominations all of them engaged in sex. In the center of it all the drone discovered what looks like a trio of young children around the age of 14. A young man with brown hair, a girl with long red hair and the last like the boy has long brown hair. All three of them had dulled eyes of madness in them as the horde of deformed females engaged in sex with them. All of them are engulfed in a mass of moving bodies, with some of the deform females leaving the mass only to be replaced by others.

The drone caught sight of a young girl with long blue hair and red eyes standing on a ledge staring at the drone. This one look like the blue hair creatures but unlike the others is like the two other normal girls. The girl is heavy with child and suddenly threw a rock at the drone causing it to shake from the impact. Others followed her lead and the drone was soon brought down by rocks falling to the ground. The drone controller not wanting to lose the drone activated the lights. The sudden bright light cause all the creatures to shield their eyes and darted from the drone. The drone managed to get back into the air and race back to home base.

"From there, I had the mine sealed off for good," Chiyo said to Motoko who is with her in her office. She is sharing the reports as well as what had happen since the last time they were together. After talking a bit catching up on world events and how Chiyo adjusted after Motoko had been put into cold storage. Motoko ask for the latest events found in Japan and Chiyo played the recording of the drone on one of the computers that was found and still works.

"And this happen a few days before, I was brought back online?" Motoko ask. She is now in a wheel chair and bandaged up like a mummy. So she wouldn't shock people with her metal body, which she agreed to as she didn't like how people stare at her.

"Yes as those creatures from the looks of things have been living underground for thousands of years and there is no need for us to bother with them. The miners after interviewing them was revealed that when they first discovered one of the creatures, one of them attack it causing the others to attack. So the best course of action was to just seal up the mine and let them live as they did before the miners discover them," Chiyo said.

"The old Dark Hand would had gone in and killed all of them," Motoko said.

"Not anymore, not with how the advancements from what the Americans are learning from the beings from other world are giving them. Everyone is catching up with them. Besides, I am one of the leaders of the Dark Hand now and do my best to keep them from going too far," Chiyo said. "Besides we have an underground race, if they were attacked they would flee and tunnel their way out. As for what could be found down there, I just have this feeling that, I seen that place before but can't remember it. I think it was something back before, I ended up in this world but... I can't even remember anything about what my world was like anymore. I have to read the old notes taken when we first met just to remember. I can't even remember the faces of my parents or my classmates and teachers who were with me on the day, I came to this world."

"Same problem even with my cyberbrain, my brain was never design to be able to last this long without repairs. I have lost about 50 percent of my brain at this point, and somehow thanks to the redundant systems, I'm still able to think and control what's left of my body. I have been removing old memory files long before, I met you and at this point my memory bank is full. I only have about 3 percent of my personal memories of my life in my world left," Motoko said.

"Maybe when the time comes to put you back in cold storage, the next time you are woken up might be advance enough to repair you," Chiyo said.

"It be nice to be able to move around again. The underground reminded you of something?" Motoko ask.

"Yes something that, I remember. I think its something to do with fiction like how if, I remember right some of the event you had encountered are just fiction in the world, I came from," Chiyo said.

"I remember that," Motoko said as she had saved most of her memories of Chiyo that are important.

"The place reminded me of something, of giant robots... monsters... and a red sea... I can only remember flashes," Chiyo said.

"The creatures look to be humans but if they have been cut off from the outside world for thousands of years. Then those are the descendants of the humans who became trap there. Looks like they evolved to be able to survive down there, which would make it hundreds of years for that to happen," Motoko said.

"It looks like they're like naked mole rats, with a single male to breed with the females. But it's the four normal looking ones that is strange," Chiyo said bringing up the image of the 3 on the computer. "Besides their pale skin from the lack of sunlight, they should be like the others. And it's them that is causing me to remember something but can't fully remember."

"Maybe they're the main cast," Motoko said.

"It could be... But whatever it is, what I'm remember is something best left be forgotten," Chiyo said.

"Opening it up and unleashing whatever is down there. Is something that happens in those works of fiction that some fool opens up something and unleashes the monster or something like that," Motoko said.

"Yes and it's better not to dig too deep and unleash something that would cause ruin," Chiyo said. (5)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Horror movie villains are only able to get away with what they do because of the plot of the movie and how dumb the cast are. But in a real world setting there's a reason why when cops show up the killer gives up as the ones who don't are shot dead if they try to fight people who are armed and trained. Which if cops do show up and actually do their jobs in horror films and other films, most films wouldn't last that long of a movie.

2 -Jason can regenerate but in a real life setting where he is no longer supernatural killing machine. He's hard to kill but still can be killed for good. And in this fic regenerating isn't something that just happens without a source of fuel. Which is by eating food which is true in real life as people who are recovering from either a broken bone or an injury with lost of blood, need to eat to recover.

3 - I don't like ghost films mainly because in most of them the ghost gains god like powers and able to do anything. If it's just driving someone mad or it's all mental that's one thing but most of the time the ghost can bend reality to their wishes. And also that the people in the film never just destroy the house or object the ghost needs to stay around. Which is something, I don't get in real life, if there is something that is said to be haunted why not just destroy it?

4 - With how most horror movie villains are, most of them are just a lost cause and things would be better off just to kill them. Which is the reason why some villains star in more then one movie.

5 - Some cast members from fiction managed to do ok while others didn't. Just like in real life where people aren't always lucky to be in the right place at the right time. And there is no plot armor or drama saving plot twist to let people from a fictional world have everything turn out ok for them.

!


	8. Chapter 8

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

Ms. Poppins and her two wards were led to a large building set away from the others with the sun setting. It look more like a school dorm then anything else and it's also sounds like one too. They're being guided by a young woman name Dorothy Gale, a dirty blond farm girl who kept her hair in a ponytail. She like Ms. Liddell had found herself in the Land of Oz after a tornado had gone and swept her along with her house there. (1)

"You still have the silver slippers?" Ms. Longstockings ask.

"No, I left them in Oz where they belong," Dorothy said.

"Even then they would just be slippers here," Ms. Liddell said.

"Which is a good thing. The last thing we need are people and things who can use their magic and abilities running around," Ms. Poppins said.

"Well that's not all true," Dorothy said.

"The Jedis?" Ms. Longstockings ask.

"There are them," Dorothy said as she opens the front double doors for them. A young blonde girl ran by who is dress very colorful. She has her hair in pigtails with streaks one blue and one red on them. And dress is like that of a clown, with a pair of shorts over the tights she wore. Behind her came a redhead dress in green dress and tights. Who has look like vines growing on her clothes and hair. Followed by another blonde dress in a blue shirt and red skirt who is flying after them. (2)

"Is she flying?" Ms. Liddell ask.

"Wow," Ms. Longstocking said.

"Kara Zor-El or Supergirl, she's a Kryptonian an alien from another world who under the rays of a yellow sun in her words is a flying brick. The girls with her are Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn the blonde and the redhead is Pamela Isley or Poison Ivy. In their world they go to a school that trains young people like them into becoming superheroes or heroines in their cases," Dorothy said.

"Super... hero?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"It's something that happens here in America that seems doesn't happen elsewhere. Some of the events open to worlds where people have powers and go around fighting crime in costumes. Ivy has the power to control plants and for Harley she in her words is a badass normal who's fighting skills and physical abilities allow her to fight against people with powers," Dorothy said. (3)

"Wait they're heroes?" Ms. Liddell ask.

"Yes but with powers that's why we're super," a man dress in a suit but has large bird like wings on his back.

"And you're?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Harvey Birdman, attorney at law. Well, I was one in my world and was a hero in my world till, I decided to change jobs," Harvey said.

"And now he's working in the legal department," said a black woman dress in a men's business suit that hide her figure but still shows that she's a statuesque knockout of a woman.

"Meet Karen Quilt who goes by the name of Stealth when she's in costume," Harvey said.

"I'm in charge of the Super Corps," Ms. Quilt said. "Right now this part of Spookhouse handles all the people who find themselves in this world who came from a superhero world. Right now it's best for those of us from a superhero world to get use to this world first before we reveal ourselves. People are still getting use to the idea of beings from other worlds and the last thing they need on their plate is to learn there are still people from other worlds who still have powers."

"That or some villain shows up that needs a superhero to handle things," Harvey said.

"Supervillains?" Ms. Longstockings ask.

"People with powers or abilities which they use to commit crimes. With some of the villains being able to be shot at while naked with bullets bouncing off of them. Not to mention that some of them are able to literately rip the door of a bank's vault door off it's hinges. And it's clear that normal police and army are not equip to deal with that level of threat, so superheroes are the ones who handle them," Harvey said.

"There have been cases where someone with powers would have made things much easier and fewer deaths," Ms. Poppins said. Even with creatures from magical world losing their powers here, didn't mean that a 10 foot demon weighing hundreds of pounds would be easy to take care of.

"Dorothy you can go we'll handle it from here," Harvey said.

"Alright," Dorothy said taking her leave.

"Follow me the others are in the lunch room, it's dinner time," Harvey said leading the group into the lunch room.

"Lunch room?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Meal Room but some of the people here call it the lunch room," Ms. Quilt explains. Opening the double doors into the lunch room where all the people living in the building have gathered for dinner. Some of the people in the room are dress normally while others are wearing costumes.

"Roosevelt is passing a bill to allow us to fight crime without having to be a cop. Mostly once the bill passes we'll be in the eyes of the law bounty hunters and will need to follow some rules to be able to do what we do. Like while stopping someone in the middle of a bank robbery is one thing, if we're going after someone we need to issue a warrant first so that a lawyer can't get them off. Of course there is always going with the other option of being government employees and having a pension when it's time to put away the costume. Which is makes it a good plan as being a hero doesn't play the bills," Harvey said. (4)

"All of these people have powers?" Ms. Poppins ask looking over the large group sitting at tables eating.

"Yes or skills that allow them to fight against those with powers," Ms. Quilt said.

"They seems to eat alot," Ms. Liddell said seeing how much food many of the people in the room are eating.

"They need to as those with powers need all the food they can eat to use them. It's the reason why you rarely see any fat heroes or villains. All the fat is used up by them using their powers, well for most of them anyways," Harvey said.

"Hey they're like me," Ms. Longstocking said as she eats big meals because of her strength needs the fuel. And no matter what she eats she's still skinny as a rail. Which Alice and the other girls at the school can only watch in envy as she eats as many cakes as she wants without gaining any weight.

"Is that why many of the women are very physical appealing?" Ms. Poppins ask. Seeing how many of the women have quit ample bodies.

"It's due to them working out fighting villains and them using their powers. As with men who workout or do something that has them doing physical labor have a certain body type compare to those who don't. I have no powers but workout when, I can to keep in fighting shape," Ms. Quilt said.

"Really?" Ms. Liddell ask looking over the older woman and made a note for her to workout more then just running around. (5)

"I tell you women who's who," Harvey said as he began pointing out the people in the room. "The purple woman is Clarice Fergusson or Blink who is is a mutant who was born with her powers, which is teleportation. The other woman with pinkish hair is Sarah or Marrow with the power to grow her bones that allow her to make it into armor, or weapons by pulling bones out of her body. Like others she has secondary powers that allow her to survive using her main power. She has superhuman endurance, pain resistance, healing and strength. The young man with the red wings is Jay Guthrie or Icarus, besides flight he is super strong and has enhance vision. The other guy with the gold skin is Josh Foley or Elixir with the power to heal by touching," Harvey said.

"He heals people by touching them?" Ms. Liddell ask.

"Yes he can and is a great help for agents who are injured," Ms. Quilt said.

"Over there the 3 women who all look alike are Duo Damsel or Triplicate Girl. Their power is that all of them can merge together or is it the other way around where one can split into 3. The big ape is Henry Bucher or Grunt is a young man who was kidnapped by a crazed doctor. Drugged and against his will his brain was taken from his body and implanted into that of a four-armed ape. The woman next to him is Mi-Sun Kwon or Nudge who has mind powers, from limited mind control persuasion and telekinesis. Don't worry those with strong wills can't be mind control by her, only those with weak minds. The guy with them is Ulu Vakk or Color King with the power to change the color of any object," Harvey said.

"Changing color is more useful then it seems once, I pointed out how for him to use it to it's full potential," Ms. Quilt said. (6)

"The lumbering mountain of muck and garbage is Garson Grunge or Muckman. He was a garbage man who was hit with a canister of mutagen and was transform into what he is now. He is a well known hero in his world and well loved by the people he saves. The big guy near him is Moby Lick who was transformed into an orca hybrid by a Dr. Paradigm in his world. The man dress as a clown is Zachary Johnson or Jack-In-The-Box. He's a gadgeteer genius who owns a toy company in his world and all his weapons he uses as a hero are enhanced versions of his various products," Harvey said.

"Eeww," Ms. Liddell said seeing Muckman.

"Now be nice he can't help it," Ms. Poppins said to her.

"The four at the table are the Impossibles who gain their powers after being exposed to a special radiation in an experiment by F.E.A.R. a group in their world who are a world wide crime group. The girl is Esme who calls herself Cobalt and power to control magnetic fields. The short, barrel-chested and sporting a blonde mod haircut is Hal or Coil-Man. He can transform his arms and legs into impossibly stretchable or coiled springs, allowing him to bounce to avoid attacks, deliver long-range punches, or drill through walls. The dark haired one is Paul or Fluid-Man, could morph parts or all of his body into a liquid form. The redhead is Don or Multi-Man and his power is that he can create infinite duplicates of himself. His duplicates rarely, if ever, functioned independently, and were often used as camouflage, a bluff, for extra strength or transportation, he can also fly by continuously creating replicas above himself," Harvey said.

"He can?" Ms. Longstockings ask.

"It's not real flight. If one of his duplicates on the bottom are knock down so do all the ones on top," Ms. Quilt said.

"The big group over there are the Awesomes a group of heroes all working together. The one in the blue suit with the A on it is Jeremy Awesome or Prock as he likes to be called. He is an omnidisciplinary scientist who is super intelligent and works in the research department. The guy in red and lifting the heavy equipment is Harry Strong or Muscleman. He is very strong but isn't that smart. Over there the woman in the white suit is Concierge who doesn't have any powers. But she is hyper-competent and is skilled in planning and managing things. She was a secretary before she became a hero. The guy in orange is Zip Danger or Frantic and power is superspeed. The redhead in the short green dress is Arlene or Gadget Gal. Her power is that she is a gadgeteer genius in making normal everyday objects into weapons. The man in purple and the turban is Austin Sullivan or Impresario. He has the power to conjure up objects made out of hard light but everything he conjures has his mother's face on it. The young boy over there is Tim or Sumo. When he's angry he transforms into a superstrong sumo wrestler. The woman in pink and holding the baby is Katherine Awesome or Hotwire and she's married to Prock and that's their daughter Lisa. Her power is the ability to manipulate electricity. And the guy in the red outfit and orange cape is Perfect Man who has the same powers as Supergirl. Although incredibly powerful, he is otherwise incompetent," Harvey said.

"Why do they have two names?" Ms. Longstockings ask.

"Codenames while in costume, I just go by Birdman when, I was a hero in my world. Like Ms. Quilt goes by Stealth," Harvey said.

"Oh," Ms. Poppins said.

"The anthropomorphic hippopotamuses is Hippo who was force evolved into an adult quasi-human. And took to robbing banks in his world because as he puts it, he can't make a living as anything else. And Flint Marko or the Sandman with the power to transform himself into sand. A former villain he like Hippo works for us now that he found himself in this world. Over there is the middle-age man over there is Ollie Osnick who in his world is known as Steel Spider. He has a costume that is a powerful exoskeleton and is from a future timeline from the one that Sandman and Hippo came from," Harvey said.

"Former villains?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"They maybe wanted in their world but in this world they haven't done any crimes. So they have a clean slate to work on and it keeps them from becoming villains here," Ms. Quilt said.

"And finally over there with Supergirl's group is Cerise Hood the one in the red hood is the daughter of Red Ridding Hood and father is the Big Bad Wolf who in her world is a lycan or werewolf. She is much stronger and faster then she looks and like her father can huff and puff blowing things down. She's not a hero in her world but she decided to train to be one after making friends with Supergirl's group," Harvey said.

"Is that all?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"As far as we know. People with powers could explain much in old folk tales and tall tales of America," Harvey said.

"Like Johnny Appleseed being able to grow apple trees?" Ms. Longstockings ask.

"There are more then one person who can cause plants to grow," Ms. Quilt said.

"I see," Ms. Poppins said deep in thought. She has seen how much the Americans have going for them already but with these superheroes working for them who can use powers... Ms. Poppins made a note to quickly send a message to M about this latest news. They really need to step up in recruiting out worlders to be able to keep up with the Americans.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Dorothy Gale is from the books as drawn by John R. Neill not the movie.

2 - From DC Super Hero Girls.

3 - The superhero genre is one that was made in America and the place where it became poplar.

4 - Heroes being in the eyes of the law be bounty hunters would work, as bounty hunting while does requires you to have a license to work as one, isn't that controlled while still being within the law. At least what I know how bounty hunting works in the USA.

5 - Both men and women who workout do have a certain body type compare to those who don't.

6 - Changing colors might seem useless but only for those who don't know how to use it right. Like making it that the user blends perfectly in the background or be able to move around unseen like they're invisible.

!


	9. Chapter 9

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

"How was your first day?" Naruto ask Ms. Poppins as she and her two wards follow him to the research labs.

"It has been interesting to say the least," Ms. Poppins said.

"Supergirl was amazing," Ms. Longstockings said.

"Finally someone who is strong then her," Ms. Liddell said.

"It's not proper for a girl like her to be flying around in a short skirt," Ms. Poppins said.

"She does wear skorts," Naruto said.

"That be nice to wear instead of bloomers," Ms. Longstockings said as she likes running around outside and climbing things.

"Many of the women in the field wear that or shorts under their dresses. Comes with their uniform," Naruto said.

"Where did that idea come from? I'm guessing from a future world," Ms. Poppins said.

"Yes. Women rights in most of the future worlds are better then in many places here in this one," Naruto said.

"That's for sure. Things are a lot better in the future," a young woman said stepping out of the restroom. She has brown hair under a strange pink hat thing and wearing men's clothes.

"You're from the future?" Ms. Liddell ask.

"I am and I'm Meg Griffin," the young woman said. "I help in identifying what the items brought in are."

"Most of the time people who found the thing has no idea what it is or how it works," Naruto adds. (1)

"Ah yes, I was told about you and how you came to this world and what your job is," Ms. Poppins said.

"I was lucky that, I was out when my fatass dad went and destroyed the town we appeared in. I was surprise that people in this world don't just roll with what my dad did, as he has done it enough in our world enough that he should had that happen to him long ago," Meg said.

"Young ladies doesn't curse like that about their parents," Ms. Poppins said.

"Even one that abuses me ever since, I was born? Grabbing my face and pulling me to his butt just so he can fart on it?" Meg ask.

"Really?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"My entire family used me as a lightning rod and the only reason why we struck together for so long," Meg said. "After my dad destroyed the town and the townspeople who were still alive came to lynch us. The only reason why, I escape was that, I was at the docks looking for a job. And after I somehow survived the destruction of most of the town," Meg was saying but was cut off.

"How was the town destroyed?" Naruto ask.

"I'm still not sure. All, I could get out of the shouting as my family was lynch was my dad in his car driving, a cart of fruits, a stream boat ending up in the middle of the town, a giant chicken and somehow a turtle," Meg said.

"What?" Ms. Liddell ask as she shared the same look of confusion as her two companions.

"Don't ask. It happen alot back in my world which instead of everything just working out and people just forgetting what happen and all the people who died, people actually did something instead of doing nothing and attack the house by firebombing it. Only my parents and brother got out of the house, my little brother and our dog didn't. I hid as the townspeople beat my parents and brother before hanging them," Meg said.

"That must have been awful," Ms. Poppins said.

"Nope. I enjoyed the show," Meg said shocking the 3 english women.

"What?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Besides my little brother and our dog none of the others were much of a family," Meg said.

"But they're still your family," Ms. Poppins said.

"You want to know about my family? My brother Chris, treated me like he hates me, and I don't know why. He would say hurtful things to me constantly. When he's nothing more then a fat, zitty loser who has no friends and smells like an old woman who has birds for pets. Is it too much to ask to be treated with a little decency from my brother? Then there was my mother Lois who thought she's a good mother. From the moment she gave birth to me, I had to trust her. I had no choice. I needed her to protect me from the world, to be my guide, to help me navigate the difficult, confusing and vulnerable journey to becoming a person. She had done none of those things. She was my mother, and she took a child's trust and smashed it into bits in a seventeen-year-long mission to destroy something that she killed a long time ago. And, honestly, when I turn eighteen, I don't know that I ever want to see her again. Then there was my father Peter who is completely selfish and totally irresponsible as a father. He had no education, has no interests, he just do whatever reckless thing he do whenever he wanted to do it without regard for anyone else. Oh, and when he's not terrorizing the community with his impulsive escapades, he was being a total jerk to his family. He shove my face in his ass and farts in it! God, if someone in the outside world could had seen the way he treated me, he would be in jail! He was a fat, lazy, abusive, blue-collar Irish Catholic dad, who drinks WAY too much and barely makes enough money to support his family. He lived half of his life and he had nothing to show for it. He was a waste of a man!," Meg ranted to the shock 3 english women.

"Take it easy Meg," Naruto said to her before turning to his guests. "Sorry she gets like this when her family is brought up."

"I have dealt with this before," Ms. Poppins said.

"Some worlds seem to work so differently where someone like Meg's father can just get away with what he does. Like how often there are fearless fools who appear now and then who think that people with guns can't shoot the board side of a barn. Or that they expect people to just fight one at a time if there's a group," Naruto said. (2)

"Our history books are filled with people like that," Ms. Liddell said.

"Like that pirate ship flying a skull and crossbones with a straw hat," Ms. Longstockings said.

"Straw hat pirates?" Naruto ask.

"A pirate ship from another world that went around causing trouble till they ran into a group of 4 English war ships. And the pirate ship actually sailed into the middle of the group and began firing their cannons at the ship. The 4 English ships suffer damage but sank the ship and all of its crew went down with it," Ms. Poppins said.

"Well come on. I'll show you the research lab," Meg said leading the group into the lab.

Inside the lab the group found two young adults a man and a woman. They are Arthur P. Spudinski and Trixie Carter part of the research team and are looking over a wooden crate of items found and sent to them to see what's useful and what's not. They're putting away items in boxes with labels of what type of object is in the box so they can sort them out later.

"Hi Naruto," Trixie said as she looks over a strange looking book before putting it in the book box.

"Good hurl Spud?" Naruto ask.

"Yup," Spud said.

"So this is how you people sort objects from different world out?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"We get shipments like this from all over and we sort them out. Each state has a center Spookhouse hub and after enough items have been gathered or it's the end of the month it's sent here. They usually range from just toys or junk but every now and then we get something good," Meg said.

"Like what?" Ms. Longstockings ask looking into the crate and saw many small objects inside. Some she could figure out what they are or do while others she has no idea.

"Like this cell phone, an inexpensive flip phone. No apps, no custom ringtones, just calling and texting. A pager that goes beep, boop, bzzt. Which is completely obsolete, these were popular in the early-90's but I still know about it because most doctors still use them. And this is a circuit board, covered in resistors, chips, and other components. A voltmeter that is used to measure the voltage between two points of a circuit. A low-power soldering iron used for simple electronics work. A flash drive, a high-capacity USB memory stick. A knock off GPS which is a cheap copy of a brand name hand held navigation device. A phablet, is it a smartphone? Is it a table? No it's both. And finally a roll of electrical tape and a crack camera lens," Trixie said as she pulls objects out of the crate and puts them in different boxes.

"And here's some medicine and drugs that people found and brought in," Meg said looking into the crate. "Trucker Speed pills to stay awake on long hauls across country. Some pill bottles that if studied can help in medicine research. Cholorine tables that will kill 99 percent of the pathogens that live in drinking water. And birth control pills, a 21 pack of pills, half empty."

"And here's a spork," Spud said holding said spork earning him odd looks. Then he reach down and pull out a plastic packet. "And here's a spoiled snack way past it's due date. Jerky savory and chewy, this strip of preserved meat has been marinated in a special blend of spices and smoked over wood from a mango tree."

"I know what you are all thinking. But he is smarter then he looks and acts," Trixie said.

"And what do you do with all of the stuff that isn't useful?" Ms. Liddell ask.

"It depends but most of the items we have here. Allows us to make leaps and bounds in technology. And others help in providing funding for Spookhouse with the government back company, Horizon run by Mr. Veidt," Meg said.

"Oh yes that man who markets what's made using items from other worlds as a base for what his company makes," Ms. Poppins said.

"Yeah all the stuff we use to take for granted in our world is now being made by Mr. Veidt's company. All the consumer products that have been showing up in stores like cheap toilet paper," Trixie said as the new toilet paper isn't like what she's use to back in her world but it's getting there. And not to mention some female only products that just make things easier," Trixie said.

"Oh you mean that," Ms. Liddell said as the pads are better for that time of the month.

"Then there's Mr. Johnson's entertainment company Toybox, that makes fun stuff. The new toys, games and music are items that giving people something fun to do on their spare time," Spud said.

"Like those pinball games?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"Yeah but in a couple of years there be videogames like this," Spud said showing her a Super Mario game case.

"What's this?" Ms. Longstockings ask taking the case and looking at it.

"Do you know what a cartoon is?" Trixie ask.

"YES!" Ms. Longstockings shouted out. She likes to go to the new movie theater where they show films or shorts. The cartoons are a really big hit and from what she has heard there's going to be a television station that will boardcast shows.

"I rather see a live show," Ms. Liddell said.

"Well in a film the actors can do over a bad scene till they get it right," Spud said.

"That's so true," Naruto spoke up. He has been to stage shows before and some times a actor messes up for one reason or another.

"There's is still radio," Meg said.

"Yes there's that but I like traditional stage shows," Ms. Poppins said. Radio stations have been popping up everywhere playing music, radio shows and news. She already figures that they're not going to be showing off any of the weapons but at least she can give the research department ideas in how to improve sorting through all the items found that came from other worlds. And using what they find to help fund Torchwood, with all the new rules and bringing in beings in alive so that they can work for them. Funding is tight, with all the things they have to do to make what they're offering look better then what the American's are offering.

"One thing that remains the same from what, I have seen," Spud said then waited as the people in the room just waited. "What is no one going to ask?"

"Ok what?" Ms. Liddell ask.

"That we Americans have only one real tradition that we all follow as a nation as a whole. And that is breaking tradition and only keeping the ones that works," Spud said.

"But aren't traditions important?" Ms. Longstockings ask.

"They are," Ms. Poppins said.

"And if no one breaks them then nothing would ever change. Like women having the same rights as men," Meg pointed out.

"She has you there," Naruto said to Ms. Poppins.

!

In the state of Oregon -

The Gorgs have no idea how their castle came to this new world or the village of gorgs that came along with them. Pa Gorg became the leader of the gorg village numbering around 109 gorgs. And the other gorgs told the royal family that the reason why all the other gorgs left with them the only ones remaining in their world. Their home use to be part of a castle town that was built around a mine, that was then abandon after the mine ran dry. The other gorgs left with only Pa and Ma Gorg staying behind, and now the Gorg family now have a community that they're apart of now with the family getting use to having others around. Pa and Ma like having other Gorgs who are around their age to talk to and Junior likes having younger Gorgs he can relate to around also.

They weren't alone as they appeared near another town called Gravity Falls which like them also appeared in this new world. The town is home to creatures called humans along with other creatures, Gnomes, Unicorns, Manotaurs, Lilliputtians, among other creatures. They all appeared like them in the new world they found themselves in after something they call, Weirdmageddon. Which they think is the reason why they found themselves in this world, the roads leading out of town all cut off being blocked by trees. Their phones, computers and other machines could no longer reach anywhere outside of their town. They still have power thanks to the hydroelectric power plant along with some factories that can be converted to make what they need and lumber mill. So they stayed in their town and learn to adapt to their new world, using what resources they have in town to survive.

With the Gorgs who stand around on average 20 feet tall with their giant size crops and new farms being made around the town, took care of the food problem even if some of the food stuff the people of Gravity Falls are use to became rare to impossible to get anymore. In exchange for some crops from the Gorgs, the people of Gravity Falls would trade or help the Gorgs out with things that needed to be done. Like teaching the Gorgs how to build things that made their lives better like indoor plumbing, which is a big hit.

They weren't the only ones who appeared in the valley that Gravity Falls is located in, as Stanford Pines who lives with his brother in the mystery shack explains that the valley is a magnet for the strange. There came to be a village of elves who came from many different worlds and all ended up together and formed a village in the woods around Gravity Falls. Which is also home for the creatures who lived in the forest. A dark elf name Drizzt formed a group of hunters who help protect the town from the local wildlife as well as other creatures, but only when there isn't a Gorg around who can simply scare most problems away with their sheer size.

Then there's Windstad Manor that was built by the Dragonborn, which sits on the lightly forested banks at the delta of the Karth and Hjaal Rivers, in northern Hjaalmarch next to the vast salt marshes. To the west is the imposing sight of the arch of Skyrim's capital, Solitude. To the north are the icy waters of the Sea of Ghosts, and to the northeast, just a stone's-throw away, is the ancient Nordic tomb of High Gate Ruins. Morthal, the Hold capital, lies a fair distance to the southwest. The manor is home to Valdimar the housecarl who is in charge of the manor, Sonir the bard, and Engar the carriage driver. The manor is one of the many homes that the Dragonborn has and uses when he's in the area. The Dragonborn has been storing his vast items and equipments inside the manor for years. All contained in containers ranging from sacks to cabinets that have magic runes that turn them into bags of holding.

Which in the new world the manor and the three people living in where magic doesn't work anymore. All the items that have been stored away were all released at once, which destroyed the house as all the items burst out of their containers at once. Creating a mountain of stuff around 50 stories high at the highest point and cover the surrounding land in a circular shape for almost a mile or so. The only reason why the 3 living in the now destroyed manor, was that they were outside when it happen. (3)

The good thing that came out of the big mess was with the Gorgs all working in shifts managed to work the pile down into smaller piles. Most of the food was saved, like the vegetables, fruits, sacks of wheat which could last without being stored, the meats were salted and preserved before being stored away, along with the cheeses. For the rest that would spoil quickly, the ones that weren't ruined after the big pile up were eaten by the hungry townspeople. And the warehouses where food were stored are all filled to the brim, which are located in Gravity Falls where the warehouses are kept cold to make the food last longer. For all the rest of the stuff the gorgs stored those in a gorg size warehouse for what could be used. The bulk of the stuff found were weapons and armor, jewelry along with raw ores and bars of different metals and gemstones. Which a coin press was made and using the gold, silver, and copper to make coins to be use as currency. Other items like wooden buckets, baskets, cast iron cooking ware among other items, were either used or recycled to be made into something else.

The valley of Gravity Falls is made of three different areas, the Town of Gravity Falls located in the middle, the gorg village which is north and the elf village to the south. And for 5 years they live in the valley together. During that time a group of young humans began helping out in keeping the different creatures and humans from fighting. The Pines twins Dipper and Mabel, their friends Candy Chiu, Grenda, and Pacifica Elise Northwest. They went around helping to smooth things over and learning about the new world they found themselves in. They're equip with weapons and gear that Standford Pines makes in his workshop underneath the shack he and Stanly share. Which helps in keeping the dangerous creatures at bay.

Then came the day that their friend Wendy who joined the rangers told them of what she and a scouting party found. A work crew was discovered making their way through the forest laying down railroad tracks. Sneaking around the work camp the scouts grabbed a newspaper and made a huge discovery. The world they ended up in is a past one, America in the 1900's and one that according to the newspaper has events where people or pieces of land suddenly appear from different worlds and a government agency was made to handle the people who came from other worlds. And that means they're weren't the only ones in this world and no longer have to hide.

!

In Africa -

A massive fortress known as Outer Heaven, a armed mercenary stronghold located in South Africa. It's the headquarters of Big Boss private mercenary company of the same name. Its purpose was to offer soldiers a life outside the control of the Patriots, where they would always have a place, whether it be in battle or in society in general. A gathering place for the world's foremost mercenaries, Outer Heaven dispatched arms and soldiers to battlegrounds throughout the world with the intent to control wars.

Located 200 km north of Galzburg, the fortress of Outer Heaven was established by Big Boss in the late 1980s. Architectural engineer Kyle Schneider was forced to participate in the design of the fortress, while robotics scientist Drago Pettrovich Madnar was forced to develop TX-55 Metal Gear. Outer Heaven also began taking prisoners, most of who were members of the local resistance opposed to its regime. Venom Snake, who served as Big Boss' double, took command of Outer Heaven while his commander returned to the U.S. military to helm special forces unit FOXHOUND.

The majority of the fortress comprised three main buildings separated by stretches of desert. The floors in each of the buildings were color-coded by ground: 1F = Red ground, 2F = Blue ground, 3F = Dark gray ground, 4F = Dark blue, and B = Dark green with brick walls. The last two rooms in Building 3 had mostly the same colors as Building 1 3F. There were also a number of smaller buildings, which were possibly used as barracks or armories. To the south of the first building was a body of water.

Now finding themselves in a new world a past one, Big Boss began making plans. This world they found themselves in is a past one but one where events as they're called are bringing people and objects from other worlds just like them. Africa hasn't become a war torn country after the Europeans left leaving little or no government infrastructure behind. Big Boss won't let that happen in this timeline and gives him and his soldiers a propose in this new world.

And they're not the only big event to happen, for in the north a hidden city appeared, one that isn't a human one. Gorilla City a advance city in Africa inhabited by intelligent gorillas that's hidden from the outside world, by projecting the hologram of a mountain over the city. The city was transported to the new world they found themselves on, just as a gorilla name Grodd tried to takeover the city and failing was force to flee. Now Grodd on the run is learning as much as he can of the new world he found himself in while keeping ahead of the gorilla guards chasing him.

!

Asia -

On the boarder of China and Indian lies the new small country of Kyrat which appeared after a big event happen. Kyrat's history prior to colonization by the British is shrouded in mystery. Rule of the country appeared to be concentrated in a centralized monarchy headed by a king, while an order of priests preserved the traditions of Kyrat's ancient polytheistic religion. This religion was led by the Tarun Matara, a woman representing the reincarnation of the daughter of the god Banashur, and the spiritual leader of the Kyrati people.

The British moved into Kyrat in the 1800s and made it into a colony, which later became a staging area for the British invasion of India. In the following years, Kyrat's economy was wholly dependent on the mining and exportation of gold, which was carried out by the company KEO. After the British left, the mining boom peaked in the 1950s and was swiftly followed by KEO's collapse, after which Kyrat's economy went into free-fall.

By the 1970s and 1980s, Kyrat was a hotbed of civil unrest and dissatisfaction with the king. Between 1981 and 1985, civil war erupted between the Royalists, who supported the king, and the Nationalists, who wanted to overthrow the monarchy. The Nationalists gained the upper hand in 1985, when a group of them stormed the Royal Palace and assassinated the king and his family. Mohan Ghale, one of the Royal Guards stationed at the Palace during the attack, managed to survive. Together with his wife Ishwari Ghale, the current Tarun Matara, he rallied the remaining Royalists against a growing Nationalist army bolstered by foreign criminals and mercenaries.

Then came the arrival of Pagavel Hong Kong crime boss with a number of bounties on his head who sought refuge in Kyrat. Min brought with him a distant relative of the late king who could take up the royal bloodline, as well as a mercenary army funded by himself and his close friend Yuma Lau. With Min's mercenaries aiding Ghale's Royalists, the tide quickly turned against the Nationalists.

Months after Pagan Min's fortuitous intervention in Kyrat's civil war, he revealed his true nature. No sooner had the Royalists recaptured the Royal Palace from the Nationalists than Min betrayed them, killing the royal heir and proclaiming himself as Kyrat's new king. Min's mercenaries succeeded in killing many Royalists even aware of the danger. Mohan Ghale and some Royalists survived the disaster and went into hiding.

Over the subsequent weeks, Min solidified his control of the country and people flocked to join his new military, enticed by his promises of high pay and a new future for Kyrat. Ghale gathered the scattered Royalists and even recruited mercenaries who had become disillusioned by Min's actions, naming the new resistance movement the Golden Path based on a dream Ishwari had.

As the war stretched into 1988, the better equipped and organized Royal Army rapidly advanced across the country and enforced Min's totalitarian regime. Min employed Yuma Lau to track down and eliminate those mercenaries who sided with the Golden Path, and by all accounts she was highly successful. Kyrati businesses were converted to service the opium and heroin trade to fund the army and the lavish lifestyle of Min and his inner circle. The country's borders were closed to all foreigners and international trade prohibited. Temples and other religious sites were closed to the public and their artifacts locked inside Jalendu Temple. Kyrat's historic bell towers were made into makeshift radio towers to broadcast regime propaganda. Min even had his likeness printed on the Kyrati rupee.

The situation was increasingly desperate for the overwhelmed Golden Path. Later in 1988, the CIA made contact with Ghale, offering to deliver weapons and provide "military advisors". Ghale accepted the weapons, which put the Golden Path on a more even footing with the Royal Army, but declined the "advisors", believing that the war should be won by Kyratis, not Americans. Even with the new weapons, however, the Golden Path was steadily pushed back. At some point, they were expelled from northern Kyrat.

As the Golden Path continued losing ground, tensions came to a head between Mohan Ghale and Ishwari, who was frustrated that Mohan refused to let her become more involved in the war effort. Mohan ordered Ishwari to infiltrate the Royal Palace as a spy and gain Min's confidence, hoping that this task would keep her out of his way and show her how brutal Min's regime was. Ishwari brought her newborn son, Ajay, with her. Over the next two years she proved to be an effective spy and became Min's lover. Her effect on Min was pronounced, as his love for her distracted him from running his regime; Yuma Lau began to think he had "gone soft". In 1990, Mohan learned that Ishwari had a daughter by her relationship with Min named Lakshmana. Furious, Mohan killed Lakshmana, and Ishwari killed Mohan in turn, then departed Kyrat and emigrated to America with Ajay. Pagan Min fell into depression and retreated into the Royal Palace, becoming a recluse, while the Golden Path floundered without its leader.

Kyrat in the modern day is widely regarded as a failed state. It has no diplomatic relationship with the United States, representation in the United Nations, or trade relations with other countries beyond its considerable illicit drug exports. Since 1990, Pagan Min has left the day-to-day affairs of running the country to his inner circle. Yuma Lau heads the Royal Guard and runs Durgesh Prison, Kyrat's gold mines, and various reeducation camps for captured Golden Path militants and sympathizers. Paul "De Pleur" Harmon smuggles guns and produces opium and other illegal crops. Noore Najjar refines De Pleur's opium into heroin, manages its exportation to Western countries via Kyrat Intl. Airport, and supervises Kyrat's human trafficking operation. The struggling Golden Path continues to resist Min's regime, but recently its two leaders, the traditional Sabal and the progressive Amita, have become increasingly divided over which direction the resistance should take.

In 2014, both the Golden Path and Pagan Min learn that Ajay Ghale is returning to Kyrat to put his mother Ishwari's ashes to rest. Golden Path senior member Darpan is sent to guide Ajay across the Kyrat-India border to the Golden Path, but Pagan Min intercepts Ajay and Darpan at the border checkpoint. That was the plan anyway, that was before the event happen as it's called and the entire country of Kyrat somehow teleported to another world in the past during the 1890's.

They weren't alone as Sima Yi with his entire fortress city was also teleported not far from Kyrat. He wasn't alone as he came with Zhang Chunhua his wife and their two sons Sima Zhoa and Sima Shi, and daughter in law Wang Yuanji wife of Sima Zhoa. Along with the top officers of the army, Jia Chong, Zhong Hui, Wen Yang, Xiahou Ba, Guo Huai, Deng Ai and Zhuge Dan. Sima Yi made an alliance with Min in learning about this new world both of them found themselves in and in exchange for supplies that both sides have with the other doesn't. Sima Yi has been very busy retraining his soldiers to be able to use the guns Min has given them. And supplying the factories of Min's with the raw materials that are mass producing guns and bullets.

Min had his people work to build up their stocks for trade after he made a deal with some western merchants. Kyrat has little resources which is why he made the main export drugs and with modern day drug making skills they manage to make a big impact on the western markets. The opium, heroin, marijuana fields hardly can keep up with demand which just raise the market price. Even Kyrati Royals brand smokes and Shangri-Lager are also making money. With that money, supplies and equipments are brought from the Western countries, modernizing Kyrat and Sima Yi's city, to the standards of the time they're in. But the main country they have been trading with is with the United States to gain the new machines and equipments they been creating thanks to all the out worlders that come to live there and share their skills and knowledge. They learn much from the merchants and what the radio towers are able to pick up from the transmissions coming from other countries.

Min had equipment and machines ship in and new factories setup to mass produce what they need. Thanks to the war with the Golden Path which was stamp out thanks to many of them losing their leader and the two remaining ones broke out fighting each other. With them out of the way and the remaining rebels hold up on the far corners of Kyrat mountains, Min had almost all of the weapons and equipments that the Golden Path had. And with the new factories opening up with paying jobs that also brought better standards of living, the unrest that help the Golden Path to grow to die down. It's something that Sima Yi got Min to agree to so that what they had plan wouldn't be held up because of other issues.

All the resources of Kyrat were put to work from the mines like KEO Pradhana Mine, the Barnali's Textiles to make uniforms, Rochan Brick Factory making the building materials to make new infrastructure. The repair and maintenance of the advance machines they have in their inventory can only go so far, but with the new infrastructure and factories that could make repairs to their machines. Most of the vehicles are old outdated models with Min only having some imports made beyond the 2000's. The do have a number of helicopters and buzzer's or mini choppers, with the planes that were on the airport, scavenger trucks with mounted weapons and boats and hovercrafts.

Then came a new alley that was discovered when a small group was escorting a shipment discovered something off the coast of China. What some people were calling a sea monster who was poking it's eyes out of the water was in reality a submarine. A Captain Zao was the only one on board when Min's men boarded the sub while it was near the surface, with the captain allowing it seeing their modern day uniforms. Captain Zao is a former captain of the Chinese Navy. He is the captain of a Yangtze class Submarine; the Yangtze-31. He came from a world where China and America went to war and nuke the world into a wasteland. He has been observing the American city of Boston for centuries, ever since the Yangtze hit a mine and became stranded. The fallout change him into a ghoul who is in his words all but immortal. The rest of his crew went feral, but he cannot bring himself to kill them. He mentions that he has to fend off raiders at times.

Zao recalls firing his ship's nuclear salvo as ordered, and it is clear that he is responsible for the nuclear detonations specifically in the Commonwealth. He reflects on his actions with guilt, regretting the destruction he caused. It is possible that one of the nuclear warheads fired from his submarine was the one that created the Glowing Sea as the locals call it. He claims that the city was already ruined, when he arrived at the port. He seems to consider the liberation of Anchorage "a joke". He is clearly aware of the war being over, but he still holds traditional values of the old world. He had help in fixing his submarine and putting down his feral men by the Sole Survivor, Victor who became a living legend before Zao started his way back to China. Only to end up in a past world.

Zao's sub is crewed by robots that Victor created for him to help with the repairs of the sub before he left for China. The sub has a robot workstation which is full of stuff to build robots. The workstation and other stations on the sub are able to turn some non-living object into data and store it, there's also device called a pip-boy that does the same thing but has a weight limit. (4) Victor had become friends with Zao and given him a great amount of supplies and equipments as much as his sub could safely carry. Which brought a good amount of wealth in technology and weapons. And building robots who can do the work that would have taken years to complete, allow Kyrat to grow very quickly.

Together Sima Yi, Min, and Zao are going to change the history of China. Zao having spent over 200 years on the sub with only the books and what data is on the working computers, spend that time studying Chinese history which his sub has 7 books on the subject. Sima Yi and Min learning what Zao knew what would happen decided to step in and change things. They sent men to free the Guangxu Emperor or Zaitian the eleventh emperor of the Qing dynasty, and the ninth Qing emperor to rule over China. His reign lasted from 1875 to 1908 in the other future world, but in practice he ruled, under Empress Dowager Cixi's influence, only from 1889 to 1898. He initiated the Hundred Days' Reform, but was abruptly stopped when the Empress Dowager launched a coup in 1898, after which he was put under house arrest until his death.

That's when Min's and Sima Yi's men broke in and freed the Emperor and his two consorts, Consort Jin and Consort Zhen. And they been living in the the royal palace of Min's for 2 years as they prepared for the downfall of Empress Dowager Cixi. As Sima Yi sent spies and informants to see which members of the government could be turn to their side and who couldn't, so that the coup would be as smooth as possible. And there's the matter of the Guangxu Emperor learning to trust them and see how useful would it be for them to be working under him. Not to mention seeing how useful people and beings from other worlds are instead of killing or destroying them. Kyrat became a safe port for out worlders who couldn't escape to America or Australia.

The Guangxu Emperor had seen out worlders in the court before, those who made themselves useful or became consorts. Like Queen Akorithi of Sentinel who was the rival of Empress Dowager Cixi in her younger days when the last emperor was still in power. After his death and Empress Dowager Cixi took power she had Queen Akorithi hands and feet cut off, her tongue and eyes removed, had her drink something that made her dumb. Then after being strip naked she was thrown into the toilet which was a deep pit where pigs would feed on the waste. And Empress Dowager Cixi had guest to look down upon the human pig, till Queen Akorithi finally died. (5)

Now after two years of waiting and building up strength, they're ready to carry out the coup.

!

On a military train -

Cassidy Sharp a farmgirl who learn to ride, shoot, and fight as well as any man, and think faster than all of them. She and her friend Tala Song a native American shaman are riding to the swamps of Louisiana near the small town of Bate, along with a company of 100 soldiers. They're heading for the swamp town because of the reports coming in of sightings of strange creatures that look like trees but walk. But that wasn't the reason why they're bringing a company of soldiers with them. The reason why is that the town of Bate is calling for soldiers to come in to their aide, after a few of the young men disappeared in the swamp looking for the creatures never to return. The sheriff got some men together and went into the swamp to look for them, only for one of them to return with tales of monsters in the swamp. The monsters according to the survivor are lizard men that attack them.

"Shouldn't we bring more help then this?" Tala ask Cassidy in the room on the train they shared together. Her friend is currently laying on the bed reading.

"Can't be help. We simply can't send anymore then this. We're only getting this many simply because of the vast area we have to search," Cassidy said. "If there's more then we can handle HQ will send more."

"What are you reading?" Tala ask.

"A report from India of a large event that happen a couple of weeks ago. The a large piece of the country of Bengal, India, has transformed into a large wetland seven times the size of the Everglades. The swamp consists of estuaries and tree groves. There are reports of strange animals like octopuses that can survive on land with a bite that injects prison that kills in minutes, a large electric fish that can kill a human, and gigantic tortoises that are bigger then an elephant. There are also reports of strange frog or toad like creatures that walk like men seen in the new swamp," Cassidy said.

"That's interesting but that's not our problem," Tala said. "We have our own swamp problems to deal with."

"Very true we got to see if the creatures in the swamp are dangerous or simply defending themselves because the locals attack them first," Cassidy said.

"That's a problem that just makes it harder for us," Tala agreed.

"So true. We should get all the rest that we can get before the crap we're going to be dealing with," Cassidy said.

"Now that, I can agree on," Tala said as she takes off her shoes and climbs onto her bed..

!

Author's Notes -

1 - A reasonably common fallacy based on the notion that the possession of a piece of technology, excluding things specifically described as a Black Box, implies that the owner has a full understanding of its workings and mechanisms, the principles on which it operates, and can adapt and use those principles in other matters in a reliable way, and can even undermine them as necessary. In other words, anyone who owns a car is fully capable of building a car, and ought to be able to build an anti-car weapon. This makes more sense when dealing with governments, mind you, who are both interested in and good at reverse-engineering. Groups throughout history have been stealing and reverse engineering each other's technology since somebody figured out a better way to tie a rock to a stick and lost it in a fight with a neighboring tribe.

Also, a character who is explicitly responsible for repair and maintenance of a piece of technology as well as operating it is likely to understand the underlying physics of its operations in great detail: The chief engineer of a nuclear-powered submarine probably could design a nuclear reactor, or at least explain the physics to a physicist from the early 1930s well enough to get the ball rolling on a prototype. Still, different cultures do have different ideas about the dissemination of knowledge; a Slave Race or the conscript-heavy military of a paranoid autocracy may not be entrusted with such information lest they betray it to the enemy.

2 - The main thing to remember in this fic is that all the rules and plot armor that works in a anime, manga, fantasy, action, horror and other works of fiction doesn't work in this fic. One of the things that, I can't stand is how high school age teens are able to defeat soldiers who have years of training and have seen action and more then willing to kill, and not even going into the fact that even if they're wearing armor or even power armor that allows them to be hit with anything short of anti-vehicle weapons. That somehow some teen wearing nothing but their school clothes wielding a wooden stick is able to go into an army base with a whole army of soldiers like what I just describe, which said teen only has a few years of training and not at Batman level who all of his students are train to deal with just about anything and have the tech to help them, not to mention them being able to train with other superheroes to have experience in fighting against people with powers or advance armor and weapons. Are somehow able to defeat the whole army base by themselves. That only works because the soldiers are all made the top honor class in Stormtrooper school of shooting, their armor are made out of tinfoil and are all have a death grip on the idiot ball.

I can't stand that as it's just been over done to death. And how a teen who would only have 4 to 6 years of training is able to beat fully train soldiers who are not train to fight but train to kill and survive in a battle zone, where one wrong move or even a right one can end up with you dead. So that's why in this fic the people from any world where things like that happens without a good reason why the person is able to do what they do in any world. Like how Batman would still be able to do what he does as he uses fear, a bullet proof costume that is scary and makes gunmen fire wildly, and gadgets with just about anything you can think of in his belt. So in this fic there be no single person who is very good at swinging a sword or great at hand to hand fighting, will not be able to cut down someone wearing armor that can take military grade weapons, or be able to swing their sword and deflect all the bullets, single shot is one thing, a rifle set to full auto fire is a whole other thing.

And the main reason why fighters are able to do what they do that makes any sense is by using ki. Which in my fic doesn't work as it would like in Dragonball. The only ki that works is the type that makes someone's hands to glow or make their hands channel an electrical current. Which is base on the man shown on Ripley's Believe It or Not! of being able to channel enough of a electrical current into a paperball to cause it to burst into flames.

3 - I'm using my Windstad Manor from Skyrim which like many gamers who played it long enough has vast stores of items in it. And with me using the same save file for the last 7 year as, I got the game around that time, I figure around a mile or so is how much I have collected.

4 - The best reason why you can store so much stuff on you in the Fallout games that, I can come up with.

5 - That really did happen in China royal court.

!


	10. Chapter 10

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

Theodore Roosevelt was in his office looking over the reports on his desk, and he's enjoying a bowl of ancient fruits that came from a displaced town called Pelican Town. The town is a small town that rested in a valley that suddenly appeared about a several months ago, and small it is as there was only 38 people living there when it appeared. With one of them being a traveling merchant who travels by a wagon pulled by a pig. The town was connected to the new power grid and water main of the state of Washington after the local bus driver Pam drove to the nearest coast city of Bargo, trying to find help. When the town appeared the water and power was cut off as the town depended on power and water from a nearby larger city. The only place that still had power was the Jojamart thanks to the solar panels on the roof of the store, run by a man name Morris who also lives in the store. The other town's people were using battery packs to provide their homes with power.

The valley is surprisingly rich in resources, from having a quarry and a mine that's rich in minerals some of which are only found in the valley. Then there are the crops which are largely better then the ones being used, which is one of the rare times farming seed came from a future world which will help prevent the great dust bowl that would happen in the mid-west if something isn't done. Crops that are tougher to what kills other crops and need less water. Then there are the ancient fruits and star fruits that the lone farmer grows on her farm, which makes great wine and jams. Then there are the monsters as the locals call them, with little blobs of slime being the largest in numbers. Which turns out the slime monsters slime is very useful as a stand in making things instead of using oil, mainly in making a stand in for oil base fertilizer and making plastics.

Then there are the two new farm animals the void chickens and turkey size like stegosaurus dinosaurs. The dinosaurs were hatched from 2 eggs that the farmer found while fishing, inside of a chest, and from those two eggs a male and a female hatch allowing more to be born from the breeding pair. The dinosaurs are being ship around the world to zoos and farms, as it turns out that the dinosaurs could be raised like other farm animals for food both for their meat and for their eggs. And some of the dinosaurs are being bred to be pets. As for the void chickens while the chickens are strange black feathered and red eyed birds they're still chickens, it's their eggs that are the strange thing about them. The eggs jet-black with red flecks and warm to the touch. They can be eaten like normal chicken eggs but it's still strange. Then there's the void mayonnaise that the farmer had been making with a mayonnaise machine, that is a thick black paste that smells like burnt hair. It can't be eaten as it makes anyone who eats it raw sick but it can be used to cook with, as cooking it with something makes it safe to eat. (1)

There are also a old man who is a wizard who like other magic users found they no longer have magic, which many magical items in the valley no longer work. Like the rings that act like flashlights that no longer work. There are also two none humans, a dwarf who only goes by the name of Dwarf. And a monster that looks like a shadow with white eyes and mouth, name Krobus. Then there are the small little creatures called Junimos that run around the valley.

The only people of real note in the valley is a man name Demetrius who is a scientist who studies the valley's local wildlife and his daughter, Maru who has a passion for creating gadgets. Both of them have been employed in Spookhouse with Demetrius doing research in the animals and Maru working in reverse engineering any machine. There is the local doctor who is now teaching at a medical school. In all it's a nice change of pace from some of the more headache causing events that show up.

Roosevelt put down the paper and picks up another paper with a report on the water pump filter. In Maine some people found a machine in a pond that turned out to a water purifier that turns heavily polluted water or seawater into drinkable water. The machine has 3 large containers, two of which are filters which is called reverse osmosis, there's even a cloth on top of the machine that collects dew and rain water that dips into a funnel pipe. The lab coats and engineers have gone over it and while it was built from scrap metal it still worked. After reverse engineering the water pump, blueprints and working models are being sold around America, with larger scale ones being built in water treatment plants to provide clean drinking water.

Picking up another paper he saw the project in Hawaii is going well. Hawaii is something that he's quite proud of as he restored the sovereignty of Hawaii back to Queen Liliuokalani and disbanded the Committee of Safety by deporting the American ones back to American and giving all the land they own to the queen. He did stamp out a deal for a navy base to be built, which would provide defense for the island nation. As the whole thing is against the law that America made themselves. To help repair relations he's having a power plant and a water treatment plant being built, both would provide power and water to the navy base being built and the island they're built on.

Picking up another report he's please to see that that Bolder Dam project is going well. It's a joint effort with the help of a Robert House who suddenly found himself and the people within the Lucky 38 a hotel and casino in this world after an event. He seems to have come from the same world as Captain Ironside but before the war. Which Mr. House was preparing for as he rebuilt his hotel into a fortress with a laser defense grid to destroy any incoming missiles. Now in this world Mr. House has turn his efforts in building the infrastructure needed to fulfill his plan for the aftermath of the war, which is to turn to flying to other worlds in space. Which Las Vegas be the engine in creating the money needed to make it happen. With the law being pass in making gambling legal in Nevada, Las Vegas is already raking in money thanks to all the dam workers.

It's the reason why Mr. House managed to win over so many people in a short amount of time is his securitrons and the other robots in his hotel, that he has already built a factory to make robots of his world. With a few upgrades thanks to several engineers from other worlds and people good in machines. In fact Sual Pong and the astromech DR5 are working with Mr. House in improving his robots to work better by micronization or making technology work on a smaller scale. Which meant it took less resources to built and power machines, which will give raise to advance efficient technology. Mr. House is very interested in computers with as much processing power as the room size computers of his world but can fit in the palm of his hands.

Speaking of engineers thanks to some events bringing people with engineering skills to this world. Many big building projects are being done around the country. Getting people with knowledge of future tech or powers is nice but the people who have working engineering skills are the ones of high value to lookout for in Spookhouse. People who worked in metallurgy, factories, construction, sewer workers, power plants, working the civil service jobs, even people who work in sanitation department are much more valuable then someone who can fight. People with working engineering skills are invaluable for building up the infrastructure and better standard of life for the people in the country. Aqueducts are being planned and built to bring water to places that badly need it, thanks to some people who showed up who worked with transporting water around. Roads are being paved to make it easier for people to travel from one end of the country to another, which would had been done under his cousin's term of office. (2)

Then his thoughts drifted to news he received coming from China. It has descended into a civil war. The dethroned emperor had come out of hiding with an army at his back. Empress Dowager Cixi managed to escape the coup that saw the Forbidden City being taken and now with what forces remaining loyal to her, is fighting back the Guangxu Emperor forces. The main interest is that the army backing the Guangxu Emperor are armed with advance weapons and military vehicles. Which the forces of Empress Dowager Cixi are also using as they seem to have been stockpiling advance weapons for some time.

But like many who been stockpiling advance weapons but never did any real research and devolepment in them, those weapons can only last so long before simply running out of ammo. Which is why he's putting so much effort in building up The United States as to use advance tech you must have the proper production, power, and logistic infrastructure setup and maintained. The few farms from other worlds have been a great source of knowledge in farming. Mechanized and industrial farms are springing up around the country, the smaller farms are also been given new crops to grow thanks to a government programs. Thanks to the events many possible futures have been shown what the United States could end up, giving those in power like himself to choose to build something better.

!

France -

Like many other countries with a group that killed on sight for people mainly none humans and destroying any items from other worlds with few exceptions, suddenly found themselves on the short end once the United States revealed what many orders had done everything to keep hidden. Which all started when the current president Roosevelt revealed the giant talking 9-tailed fox and the boy Naruto who both came from another world. The United States was always a hard nut to crack as many groups tried to put down roots but because of how big the country is and how different culturally the Americans are, many of the old ways didn't work and could only setup small groups. Which went all down hill after Roosevelt brought in many reporters and more came after he revealed the fox. And once the door was open it was impossible for the different groups to put a lid on things, as through Roosevelt's different careers he always had the fox who he tamed and the boy Naruto who he taken in as his ward close by. After that it seemed that all the beings from other worlds came out of hiding around America, which made it so much harder for the small groups to do anything with so many people watching the beings from other worlds. Then it all came ahead once Roosevelt became president and open Spookhouse.

Advancements in all fields of science, engineering, food productions, and warfare, followed the opening of Spookhouse. So many people from other worlds with knowledge and skills went to work for the government of the United States, along with items from other worlds instead of either destroying or stored away are researched and studied in how they work. Now the United States is changing into a more advance country which some of the few people who worked in the groups of hunters, said is on the path of the world they came from. Power lines spreading across the country, water treatment plants bringing indoor plumbing to many places, building projects which would had cost much time and money made faster and cheaper thanks to advance construction machines and tools. All of which are based on the machines and tools that came from other worlds. Then there are all the other advancements from farming, medicine, electronics and other household goods that raised the standards of living for many of the United States. Even the education school system have been improved so the younger generation will be smarter then the last.

With all the advancements and improvements being done in the United States because of off-worlders and items brought over to this world thanks to events. The different governments have been scrambling to catch up with the Americans. But because of how the groups operating in their countries, the pool of off-worlders to draw upon is very small.

The many different groups operating in the different countries have roots connecting them to a small group of hunters who started the spark and their ways in dealing with events. They were the Inquisitors who served the Emperor of Mandkind who found themselves in this world thousands of years ago. They spread their teachings of hunting down xeno's and destroying anything that could be daemonic in nature or from the Warp and to destroy any machines that could think. And thousands of years passing their teachings have been warped by time and people rewriting them to suit their own needs.

The rulers of the countries which many of the group of hunters work for or backed, tried of having to buy and trade for advance technology from the Americans, set down the new rules they have to follow. The ones who stuck to their old ways, were dealt with by firing squad. Many of the hunters suddenly found themselves being hunted for keeping to their old ways, whole orders of hunters were wipe out. The remaining groups seeing what happen to the other groups, bowed their heads and followed the new order. They now followed how Spookhouse treated the people both human and non-human brought to their world by events, and research any device found. Examples were needed to be shown as some members were slower to change then others, having other members of the order beat the offender to death like how the Romans did in the ancient days quickly put an end to anyone who thought that they could get away with secretly killing off the off-worlders and destroying items.

The French hunters made up of new members as most of the old members were killed off, found a lucky find. Hearing reports of strange machines being found near some warehouses, the group of hunters found a strange looking open crate with a pad with numbers on it on the side. Searching around they discovered 3 robots and looking inside the crate revealed what they are thanks to some papers.

The robots are called Operators which are roughly trapezoidal shaped floating robots that have small robotic arms coming out of them. They were designed to perform menial tasks in a space station and for other places that brought them.

The Medical Operator has a vast anatomical database coupled with a top-of-the-line compact surgical toolset, rivaling even the most skilled surgeon.

The Engineering Operator is equipped with two GenSENSE manipulators and a swappable utility arms with a full array of tools, there's little that can't fix.

The Science Operator even if it no longer has access to it's scientific databases which it connected to by a signal or something, still has two highly customizable utility arms to make an unrivaled laboratory assistant that in the world of scientific progress, nothing is more important than accuracy and safety.

It's not much but the French Hunters are still cleaning up the mess the old order left behind. And finds like this shows the higher ups that they can follow their new orders. As the groups that were wipe out were replaced by government agents and the remaining hunters don't want their rulers to start to wonder if it's not be better to just get rid of them and replaced them with government agents.

!

Japan -

Inside a newly built walled off government building which houses the female government agents. Chiyo lead the way to a large room and behind her is the wheelchair bound Motoko who is being wheeled by one of Chiyo's aides. Chiyo has been maintaining the information gathering unit that Motoko started before she was put into cold storage. Her unit gathers data and information around Japan and keep an ear open to world events. Which is the reason why Chiyo's unit is made up of mostly women to act as spies.

Once in the room Motoko saw that there are 21 women who appear to be in their 20's waiting for them. The women are all dress in western clothes for office work but it's clear that all of them are from another world. Which is easy to tell because of their large eyes like Chiyo's and colorful hair, which she has seen many times before, with someone claiming to be Japanese while having blue eyes and purple hair. Most of those people with very few exceptions tend to look more like westerners then Japanese. Then there's the biggest example that they're from another world's Japan as all of them have bodies very unlike the slender bodies that most Japanese women have. All of the young women have giant breasts by the standards of Japan, even by her world's standards as few women with android bodies like hers had their breasts made the sizes she's seeing. She made a guess that all but the black haired girl with an eye patch over her left eye with a C-cup all had breast sizes at F-cups at the smallest.

"All of these girls came from a world where Japan has ninja high schools. Like you remember the ninjas make their living doing mercenary work, mostly different companies hiring them to steal or sabotage their rivals. I was traveling about 6 years ago when I witness an event happening. I discovered all of these girls in what remained of a school yard. They were fighting when the event happen taking all of them to our world. I explained things to them and they're all working for me as agents," Chiyo explains then introducing all of them from what schools they came from.

From Hanzo National Academy are, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Hibari, and Daidoji.

Next is Homura Crimson Squad, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, Haruka and Rin.

Gessen Girls School, Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki, and Minori.

Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy, Miyabi, Murasaki, Imu, Ryobi, and Ryona.

"Good thing you're the one who found them first," Motoko said.

"Yes all of them but Daidoji and Rin were under the age of 17 when I found them. And all of them have more mature bodies then most girls or adult women have at that age. I remember well what you told me of what happen to many girls like them with busty bodies and wearing revealing clothing that you would only see in the red lights area. I can't tell you how hard it was for me to put some shame into their heads before something bad happen to them," Chiyo said causing the women before her to blush.

"We have learned how to behave in this world so we won't draw unwanted attention," Rin said.

"We no longer have the ninja powers we once had," Daidoji said.

"Something many women discovered too late," Motoko said as more then once women like them suddenly found themselves at the mercy of which ever group discovers them. And many of them only got away with dressing in revealing clothes because of how powerful they are in their world, which in this world even those with fighting skills quickly learn this world doesn't follow the same rules of their world.

"Seeing how all of them don't look Japanese like me at least in this world. They have been gathering information from people from other countries using their looks. As well as taking trips to other countries where they're able to blend in better then around here, gathering information and sometimes samples of whatever is the target on the mission," Chiyo said.

"People always seem to forget that the ninjas are mostly for information gathering not those ninjas who show up who do noting but fight," Motoko said and saw the women in front of her uneasy. "They're those types of ninjas aren't they."

"Using ninja powers to fight and strange fighting styles, oh yes they were. Not to mention wearing those so called ninja outfits that unlike in their world have them popping out and exposing themselves, and then there's how they failed in the training room where their fighting styles like most of the styles from other worlds only works in their world," Chiyo said.

"We weren't that bad," Asuka said.

"I seem to remember how you and the others tried to show me how your ninja skills would make you more useful as a strike team which ended up with all of you in a pile," Chiyo said before smirking. "And how your outfits are so revealing that many of you pop out them exposing yourselves, ended up in some very lewd positions."

"Yeah that was fun," Katsuragi said drooling slightly as she remembered being in the pile of busty flesh while the others blush.

"Sloppy more like it," a middle aged woman dress in a man's army uniform said entering the room from behind.

"Motoko meet my second in command, Abelia who came from a far future world set after then end as some call it. She was second in command of a flying fortress name Hellywood under a man name Hamdo, she is generally dismissive and cold commander who has the intelligence and ability to maintain Hellywood. She has been a great help in keeping the young kids in order and picking out those who can be of use and those who aren't," Chiyo explains.

"I just came back from the event bringing another school to our world. The school is Hyakkaou Private Academy which is a prestigious school for the children of the richest of the rich. But unlike a normal school, the main curriculum isn't academic studies or sports, but the art of reading others and taking advantage of chaotic situations. In other words, the art of gambling, with a touch of Social Darwinism. Student-gamblers are encouraged to bet huge amounts of money, or even themselves, all for the chance to climb up the social hierarchy where the top dogs rule the school, and the bottom-feeders live like slaves," Abelia reported.

"And the students?" Chiyo ask.

"They're a complete write off with very few exceptions who knew skills beyond gambling. Most of the students are spoiled rich brats who because of how rich and powerful their families are in their world think they could do anything they want. With the small handful who knew things like computer programing and other useful skills, none of them had skills that we're looking for. Those rich kids are the type who spend funds on frivolous money-losing endeavors. The school president built a hi-tech tower that serves no use other than indulging her very specific gambling interests. She told me herself that she hadn't been able to find a use for it. And like many of those rich kids that we have met before, all thought that their status and money still mattered in this world. I sent them to the factory to be processed to see if there's anyone with useful talents. Most of them are just going to be let go and have to fend for themselves, or take up the job in sorting through items from other worlds for anything useful," Abelia reported.

"You two are still dealing with what, I had to deal with," Motoko said.

"Most of the schools appearing from events are elite schools for the rich or teach only one main subject. There have been many game or sport schools, which many of the teachers and students ended up being useless to use besides having someone who can point out what a device is able to do and how to use it. Which we have plenty already so we just let go most of the people from a school event. The only school event that proved valuable was the vocational and agricultural high school Hokkaido. The teachers and students there had useful skills in farming and raising animals. Unlike so many other schools that all seem to be made to please a certain group of people who are all into something like a game or something like that," Chiyo said.

"What about advance machines?" Motoko ask.

"Same problem you faced before. Most of the people had no idea how to even repair the devices they used, and those who did only if they had the right parts. Then there's the personalities of many people who are smart and have engineering skills, they're impossible to work with," Chiyo said.

"Somethings will never change," Motoko said.

"Yes but after being cast out of our protection and having to fend for themselves. Many of those genius quickly learn that this world doesn't spin around them and everything goes their way. Many came crawling back begging for us to give them another chance," Abelia said. (4)

"And how many did you take back in?" Motoko ask.

"Only those who had skills we could used and those who didn't pissed off the wrong people," Abelia said.

"Which is why we brought you here. As there are some people we took back in or those we're still deciding on who work in robotics. They now can show me that it's the right choice in taking them back in by repairing you back to an operational level," Chiyo said.

"It be nice to walk around again," Motoko said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Besides using void mayonnaise to make strange buns, I'm guessing it can be used to cook with other stuff. As that's the only reason I can think of why it can be sold in Stardew Valley.

2 - Sure having someone from another world who is a fighting might be cool and all. But if there isn't any war happening or that the fighter style of fighting wouldn't work at all in the new world they find themselves in, they're pretty much useless. But the person who worked as a plumber who can fix or lay down the groundwork for indoor plumbing is much more valuable then the fighter.

3 - Warhammer 40K is a nightmare universe.

4 - Most of the genius found in anime are either crazy or have bad personalities that in real life be impossible for them to get anyone to hire them. As someone with a personality that causes people to become pissed off or brings down the morel of others which causes their work to become bad. In real life has caused entire companies or at least a department to be closed down because of one person. If they're even be able to get past the interview for the job, which many anime genius wouldn't for one reason or another.

!


	11. Chapter 11

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

American Fox -

Cassidy and Tala lead a company of soldiers a hundred strong through the swamp of Louisiana where they searched for the lizard men near the town of Bate's. From what they have seen the folks of Bate's are very distrustful of outsiders and likely are the ones who shot first and never asked questions later. Seeing how they reacted to Tala and the black soldiers with them. They're now traveling on one of the dry patches of earth acting like roads in the swamp. They setup a base camp away from the town leaving half the men behind while the rest joined them in searching the swamp. (1)

"The men who lived around swamps are saying that they're seeing alot of gators around here," Cassidy said to Tala.

"They been stalking us for the last 2 days," Tala said. "They also have strange coloring to them and seem to be more intelligent then normal."

"How?" Cassidy ask.

"They only coming close to the our camp at night without getting too close for the men to start shooting them. And then there was last night where, I saw something that looks like a gator walking like a man," Tala said.

"With what we have seen that's no big surprise," Cassidy said.

"There's someone up ahead," Tala said spotting the figure walking towards them.

"Well, well more hairless apes coming into our new home," a big and fat lizard man greeted them, who is wearing a black pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on it. "Names Kaptain Skurvy and you apes aren't going to have any better luck then the last group who came here."

"Those were from the town of Bate, we're from a different place. We received word that lizard men had attack a number of the townsfolk but having met with them. It might had been them just attacking you on sight," Cassidy said.

"Nice to see you apes have better heads on you then the last group. They came here all armed and just started shooting us. That's why I got Bazuka's and Kannon's with their sights on you," Kaptain Skurvy said.

Around the company are dozens of other crocodile men like Skurvy carrying underarm a large cannon and smaller red crocodile men with large cannons with laser sighters. There are other crocodile men with them, with some wearing bucket helmets and wielding a large round shield. Kaptain Skurvy gave out a growl and the arm gators lower their weapons.

"So what do you all want? I already know that we're in another world because of an event as you people call it," Kaptain Skurvy ask.

"We're from Spookhouse," Tala said.

"Oh more of you," Kaptain Skurvy said.

"Wait more?" Cassidy ask.

"Yes a woman dress in furs came to our settlement a few days ago. She told us all about this world and of Spookhouse that's she's part of, and how they would help us. Seeing how the locals around here shot at us first," Kaptain Skurvy said.

"Wait we don't have any agents around here. Do we?" Tala ask Cassidy.

"Who is this woman?" Cassidy ask.

"Her name is Sally Ann Thunder Ann Whirlwind," Kaptain Skurvy said.

"Sally Ann Thunder Ann Whirlwind, the folktale?" Cassidy ask.

"That's right," a woman's voice said from the trees shouted out.

A woman dress in furs stood on a tree branch before spreading out her arms revealing she's wearing a fur suit that has flaps on it's sides. The flaps are like the flaps of a flying squirrel with the flaps going from her arms down to her legs. She jumps off from the tree branch and glides through the air and landed in front of the Spookhouse group.

"Sally Ann Thunder Ann Whirlwind the granddaughter of the original Sally Ann Thunder Ann Whirlwind, at your service," the woman said. (2)

!

In Nebraska -

Before Spookhouse was open to the public many people from other world who suddenly found themselves in this world, had to adapt quickly to the new world they found themselves in. The less human ones had to hide themselves from public view but some of them found a home with traveling circuses. The Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey's Circus known as 'The Greatest Show on Earth' an American traveling circus, is one such place. Many of the acts on stage are people from other worlds who now made their living in show business.

The current troupe of the circus is made up of several outworlders. One of them is Gooliope Jellington a 15 foot tall humanoid blob monster, who in her world she was abandon at a traveling circus. Now she's one of the big stars in the circus who draws in crowds, seeing the giant blob woman. Her friend Trixie a blue skinned woman with white hair who's magical act and fireworks wow crowds. She also does songs after the circus came across some musical instruments and speakers from what Trixie said is what looks like a truck with band equipment ending up in the middle of a field. The truck is used as a generator to power the electrical equipment using kerosene oil to power it. And later the mushroom oil from those glowing mushrooms, that have been replacing lit lamps.

Then there's the Tickle family who are a family of clowns who found themselves in this world years ago. Joanna or Jojo was just a little girl when the event happen and now is a young woman. She still is a clown who does a show with her pet lion Goliath. Her parents Mr. and Ms Tickle helps with her show. There is also the clowns of Happytown who showed up around the time the Tickle family came to the world. In their world they had the goal to spread happiness and imbue positive mental attitudes around the world wherever they go. Big Top the leader, Badum-Bump his little brother, Hiccup, Tickles, Pranky, Blooper, and their pet elephant, Rover.

Felicia who is a catwoman found herself with her musical group of other cat-women in this world. They were lucky to end up meeting and joining the circus. But they did had to change their taste in clothes as their human forms left much of their bodies furless, so they wore clothes that made it look like their cat parts are just a costume. She is also joined by her husband Jon Talbain who is a werewolf as part of their act. Others who found themselves alone and couldn't past for humans joined the freak show if they didn't had any talents for an act.

Besides performers the circus have stumbled upon objects time to time over it's show run who came from other worlds. Some of them proved useful to the circus like the solar panels that help power the circus arcade tent. The arcade tent has all sorts of coin-operated devices for people to spend money on, some are what's already found in their world like the shooting gallery but others are from other worlds that they managed to get their hands on. Other objects they put into the oddities tent where people would pay to see objects from other worlds.

Then there's the food truck which is a fast food truck from the McDonalds company which the man named Gill who came from a town of Springfield who has odd yellow skin. He said he was driving the food truck when an event struck him and her found himself in this world. Unlike in his world he didn't had all the bad luck he had, as he met up with the circus and join them. He dresses as the clown Ronald McDonald the mascot of the McDonald's company as he and some workers serve up food for the customers.

They were traveling on the circus train to the next town when they came across a town that wasn't there the last time they traveled down that railroad tracks a couple of years before. The town look like any other town but for the fact that while some buildings look like any other building, there seem to be houses built into big trees around the town's center. And that the people who lived in the town are all bears who walk like humans and wear clothes. Luckily the town's train station lined up with the train tracks allowing the train to make a stop. The circus train riders all stared out their windows at the bears who in turn stared at them, having never seen humans before. In the radio room of the train, one of the circus workers gave out a call that a big event had happen and explained what they found, with the name of the place Bear Country. (3)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Even with all the advancements the story setting is still the early 1900's and values are completely different from modern ones.

2 - Women in tall tales were few and far between, but there are some who made it into folklore as hard as nails, larger-than-life folks. Sally Ann Thunder is one that emerges, however infrequently, as the wife of Davy Crockett. In reality, Crockett married several times and none of the record books have him married to anyone with Thunder in her name. But stories do exist of a gun-totin', fast-talking lady who helped get Davy out of sticky situations and wouldn't miss a trick. She reportedly wore a real beehive as a hat and enjoyed wrestling alligators in her spare time.

3 - The Berenstain Bears.

!


End file.
